


Future Can Be rewritten

by RiverOfAntDecGoldenSwanMerLock



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfAntDecGoldenSwanMerLock/pseuds/RiverOfAntDecGoldenSwanMerLock
Summary: What if Kurt never ignored Blaine's call how would this affect them. Blaine Didn't cheat so they never break up my Au/Fix it for Season 4,5,6. Please Review





	1. Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> Okay So this is my first fic on this account I decided to create a new account as I Haven't written on my Main account for a few years and only use that account as a Role Playing Account. I also Only plain to write Glee Mainly Kurt Ships on here. I have lots of Ideas Starting with This Klaine AU, A Kelliot season 6 AU, A time travel and A dream AU as well as Many more. I’m thinking of making A prompt book. Also I have planned This Entire fic out episodically So If you want to want to know what happens in an Episode Just ask and I Might give some hints. Because I have planned it out you may get hints thought anyway for stuff that is planned in the future. If you ask for Episode Mid season 5 onwards I probably won't say as I have big Things planned. I’m such a tease.
> 
> Starts in episode 3 what if Kurt never ignored Blaine’s call how would this affect them. Blaine never cheats so they never break up my Au/Fix it for Season 4,5,6 main characters Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Rachel and Finn.

Blaine Sighed as he hung up the skype call, He knew He should be proud of Kurt getting his Internship at Vogue but ever since He had got the internship. He had felt that Kurt was distancing himself and wasn’t sure what was happening with Their relationship. Yes It was his idea for him to go to New York but he didn’t want to watch him waste his life when he could get further in New York . He was proud of his boyfriend It was just that He missed him. 

 

Blaine shook his head going to call Sam to help prepare the school Presidential campaign. Blaine wasn’t sure if he expected to win But he he also expected a stronger argument from Brittany, Yes she could be strange sometimes but thats why people loved her, As Soon as She tried outlawing Weekends and Vacations though Blaine had a feeling He would Win even He doubted anyone wanted to lose their free time. 

 

Blaine was heading to Class He hadn’t got round to calling Kurt yet and he wasn’t planning to till they found out the results but was surprised when he received a call  from Kurt Smiling he answered “Hey what's up” He asked as he opened up his locker 

“I wanted to See how the Election Campaign went and also tell you some news” Kurt stated, Blaine smiled hearing his voice he sounded happy “It went well It was definitely quite strange but I have high hopes that me and Sam won” Blaine explains not going into detail  he could explain it more when they had more time “What's your news anyway you sound happy”

“Well you know that Video Isobel sent it off any they going to use it well they are reshooting it but they are giving me Credit for the idea” Kurt explains in an excited haze Blaine was speechless  “Blaine you there” Kurt asked concerned 

“Yeah I am Sorry Just shocked that Amazing Kurt” Blaine said coming back from thoughts He said before noticing a Glare from sue “I have to go Kurt Classes, I’ll call you later Love you” He said “Love you too” He heard as He hung up.

 

A few hours later Kurt was just finishing up at Vogue having a chat with Isobel as other vogue employees. He heard that they were talking about bed bugs but wasn’t really clued into the conversation, He heard His phone buzz on the table  and smiled seeing Blaine “Is it okay If I take this” Kurt asked not wanting to make a mistake in his first week. He walked out the room as he received a nod smiling 

“Hey thank god I don't think I could have lasted talked about Bed Bugs any longer”Kurt said with a small laugh “Sorry Anyway How are you Blaine”

“You mean Mr President” Blaine said with a smirk on his face.

“You got it that's amazing Blaine I’m so Proud and happy for you” Kurt said with a large Grin on his face, Blaine smiled at his voice it was the first time since Kurt had moved to New York that Blaine had felt happy 

“Well when Brittneys argument was getting rid of school holidays and weekends there wasn’t much competition” Blaine admits with a small sigh as he sits down with sam

“Is that kurt” Kurt hears a faint voice belonging to Sam in the background

“Yeah...Sam says Hello” Blaine says 

“Tell him I said Hi back “ Kurt smiled glad that Blaine sounded happy He missed hearing Blaine happ, Maybe it was his fault and he sighed thinking it was 

“Getting presidency made me realize how much I miss you” He admitted sounding somber “Everything reminds me of you and I miss you” Blaine said sighing He wanted to kiss him or even just hug him.

Kurt gave a sigh understand “I miss you too. I know  I’ve been crap recently i'm just really happy about New York and want to share it with you I’m sorry If that's been bothering you” Kurt admits wanting to make sure his boyfriend was happy.

“No It's fine I’m glad your enjoying New York” Blaine says half lying He really was happy that Kurt was happy but also felt he was losing Kurt to New York and it hurt “I should go Not much of a party without the person it’s for”  Blaine jokes 

“Love you, Don’t have too much fun”

“Love you too “ Blaine smiled as he hung up turning to talk with Sam.

 

Kurt walks back into the office to see that everyone but Isobel had left. She gave a small smile before noticing that Kurt looked upset “you okay Kurt” She asked walking over 

“Yeah I’m fine That was my Boyfriend He’s still in school in Ohio and I miss him like crazy” Kurt admitted thinking back to their times together “Well If He comes to New York I’d like to meet him If He a makes my newest recruit happy that's good”    
“He’s like that,He’s not as into fashion as I am but He knows his bow ties and that is a start” Kurt says with a laugh “Has everyone gone home” He asked only just noticing the empty room 

“Yeah feel free to go see you tomorrow” Isobel says as Kurt leaves wondering if Blaine would even appreciate visiting Vogue But He could ask him that whenever he came to New York, That wasn't for a few weeks any way.

As Kurt reached the loft he noticed the door was ajar and walked in noticing a pleasant familiar face “Finn” He smiled He didn’t look exactly happy but Finn did smile as he brother Walked in. Finn Got up walking over to Kurt “Hey Little Brother” He said as he pulled away

“What are you doing here” Kurt asked confused but happy smiling at the fact his brother was here.

 

Sorry for that abrupt ending I wasn't really sure how to end it but hope you enjoyed, Next episode is The break up, Blaine feeling vulnerable and believing he might do something Stupid gets a plane to New York to see Kurt but with his vulnerabilities in the open its not the smoothest run but you have no need to worry They won’t be break up or is this while fic a lie….


	2. The (Not) Break Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So here we are where things were changing. So Let's Get on with the Episode hope you enjoy, I have not included Barely Breathing as I believed Finn and Blaine were singing it in their mind/to themselves So I didn’t know how to include it.

 

 

Kurt smiled seeing his brother He was slightly confused at the same time Rachel had explained that Finn had left her to join the army and Rachel had been starting to see this Brody guy although He wasn't going to mention that to Finn, "What are you doing Here I thought you were in the army" Kurt asked

Finn gave a sigh Shaking his head "It's complicated" He said honestly as Rachel walked back into the room. She didn't need to say anything but Kurt knew to leave them alone and headed back to his room.

The next day back in Ohio Blaine was sitting alone in the choir room, Glee practice had just finished yet he wanted to stay in the room, He sighed looking through his phone. He hadn't been able to get through to Kurt Properly since he had been busy at Vogue all day. He sighed noticing a message from someone on facebook. Eli C. He had friended him on facebook earlier that day although wasn't exactly sure why, It's not like his profile picture gave anything away. Looking at the message he gave a small smile " _Hey Sexy"_  Blaine didnt get a change to reply before another message " _Want to come over"_ Blaine gave a smile for some reason these texts made him happy he got up heading out the choir room " _sure"_ Blaine replied but stopped at the doorway thinking, What was he doing He knew nothing about this guy and he was flirting with him and if he went to his house He would be making a big mistake, He knew Where it would lead. This guy would give him what Kurt couldn't right now….Kurt…..If He did this It would ruin his relationship….This would be cheating and He couldn't do that to Kurt especially since He had slated Kurt so much for flirting with Chandler. He couldn't do this " _I have a boyfriend_ I can't do this" He sent before blocking him

Blaine turned heading home He wasn't sure what was going in his mind He felt so scared and alone, As He walked in He saw a note from his parents  _Sorry we had to go out on Business won't be home for the weekend_ Blaine sighed as much as his parents weren't always the best He needed them, He needed someone...He needed Kurt.

He grabbed his laptop looking at flights to New York He needed him before he did something he regretted just thinking about the fact he nearly cheated made him feel sick.

The next flight to New York was in a few hours, They weren't too expensive so brought them, He noted the details down before getting a backpack getting a few clothes and wash stuff for the weekend hoping Kurt would be happy to see him.

Blaine arrived in new york looking around the city that never sleeps. It was late and he wanted to find the loft and see Kurt. He checked his phone having the address saved on it before getting a taxi. He was uncertain what he wanted to say to Kurt even though about Singing but couldn't think of a song that Fit. "Thanks" He said As the Taxi Driver pulled up. He paid before noticing a flower shop and walking it, He felt it was odd that it was still open at 8:30pm but guessed New York really didn't sleep. Blaine smiled as he picked a large bunch of roses paying for them before walking up to the loft knocking on the door needing to see Kurt's Face

Kurt, Finn and Rachel were discussing going to callbacks When Kurt heard a knock, they weren't expecting anyone "I'll Go" Kurt said pulling the door open to see roses covering a face before moving them away "Surprise" Blaine said Cheerily hugging Kurt who looked shocked and happy to have him here "Blaine….THis is amazing but What are you doing here I wasn't expecting you for another two weeks" He stated holding him close They both missed each others tough even the simplest of touches. "I know but I couldn't wait any longer I missed you too much" Blaine admits not wanting to talk about  _that_  Right now "I missed you too" Kurt says giving him a small kiss although Blaine was soon pulled away from it getting A hug from Rachel "Hey Rachel" He smiled before looking up to see Finn "Finn What are you doing here" He asked

Finn felt as if he had been asking himself that a lot over the past couple of days "I'm not really sure at the moment but Its good to see you" He says honestly

"This is fantastic, were all together here just like the old times " Rachel said enthusiastically

"We were planning on going to callbacks Its a NADYA Bar but It's karaoke Night Do you want to come or I'm happy to just stay here and talk with you" Kurt ask half flirty as he helps Blaine put his stuff in his room  
"Sure that sounds like fun" He admitted "Your glad i'm here I know I should have called encase you were busy this weekend"

"I'm always happy to see you Blaine " He says taking his hand "Isobel wanted to see me for a few hours tomorrow but You could come with me She did tell me she wanted to meet you"

Blaine's eyes widened at the fact but gave a nod "Well see "He smiled giving him a small kiss Hoping after he told him everything it wouldn't be the last.

"You guys coming" Rachel asked poking her head through the curtain

Kurt looked at Blaine who gave a nod as he stood up

Blaine didn't say much on the walk to Callbacks and Kurt noticed He was concerned that something was wrong but assumed he would tell him if there was something up. He sighed while they were in callbacks sitting down drinking "Are you okay you seem a little distance" Kurt asked concerned putting a hand on his shoulder "Yeah Fine Just tired from the flight I got a middle seat cause I booked so late" He half lies It was true but not the full reason "Well I for one am glad you did" Kurt smiled giving a small hug

Blaine was glad when Rachel and Brody Started singing as it gave him time to think, He looked at Kurt thought realizes what He wanted to do maybe He would be able to convey how he was feeling though song and He knew what the perfect song was after they finished Brody explained who to speak to and He got up walking over to sing

Kurt Smiled as he watched his boyfriend get up to sing Sure he looked nervous but that never really stopped him before. "Erm Hi everyone" Blaine started Kurt could tell how nervous he felt "This Is a song very Special to me This is a song I sung the very first time I met the love of my life" Kurt smiled knowing what he was going to sing "So Kurt this is for you" Blaine stated and Kurt gave him a small smile Of Encouragement.

As Blaine started singing Kurt smiled as his memories came to surface, remembering how lost he felt as he he was taken in by the stranger to be greeted by the warblers. His mind flicked to Pavarotti and losing the small bird but That brought them closer and He could never forget these times. As Blaine Sang though Kurt could feel something was up it was much more emotional much more raw. Something was up with Blaine and He was worried to say the least.

The for of them decided to leave soon after Rachel and Finn were walking ahead they had their own talking to do but Kurt was still concerned about Blaine and what was happening ""So that was moving" Kurt stated as they walked he got a small nod from Blaine but nothing more "Guess I'm kind of wondering why that was" He asked sounding serious. He wasn't sure What he was expecting his mind was telling him countless of possibilities most of which he didn't want to think about. "Well you know I really missed you" Blaine said knowing he was going to have to tell him soon "I missed you too, and I'm really glad that your here but you've been so Emotional and weirdly sad please stop pretending there's nothing wrong" Kurt said wanting to help him with whatever it was He just didn't like seeing Blaine like this.

Blaine sighed as stopped walking looking up at Kurt "I've been feeling really vulnerable without you and I'm scared" Blaine admitted looking at Kurt wondering how he was going to react.

Kurt was concerned and also nervous of how Blaine was going to respond "In what way" Kurt asked with a slight tremble

"I've been feeling really lonely since you came to New York and I've needed you and I've felt as if you don't need me anymore and have moved on with your life" Blaine admitted scared of what was coming

"I will always need you I know I've been busy but I haven't once wanted to ignore you, You are important to me Blaine" Kurt reminded him taking his hands, Blaine still looked like he had more to say but wanted to comfort him

"This morning when you hung up this guy friended me on facebook after school he asked me to come over, I knew what he was looking for a random hookup….and…..and I thought about it…..I thought about cheating Kurt and I'm really sorry" Blaine said his voice trembling

Kurt wasn't sure How to react He pulled his hands away "You didn't go through with it" Kurt asked nervously but wanting to confirm or deny it.

"No I was going to but as I walked out the Choir room I thought about you and I couldn't do that to you. No matter how much i miss you I couldn't hurt you like that" Blaine stated looking away from him "I thought about how mad I was at you because of the whole Chandler incident and realized that compared to what I was thinking of doing That was nothing and I couldn't hurt you like that" Blaine explained crying not looking at Kurt he felt so broken

"Thank you" Kurt said glad that he hadn't, He felt a slight twinge of guilt at the mention of Chandler but understood where Blaine was coming from.

"Are you Angry are you going to break up with me for thinking like that" Blaine asked his voice trembling. It was then Kurt realized how much of a mess Blaine really was "Im upset and annoyed that it came to that but Im not going to break up with you unless that's what you want" Kurt asked giving him the choice.

"Never" Blaine said shaking his head looking up at Kurt with Pain in his eyes

"Let's go home get some sleep we can talk about this in the morning " Kurt said rubbing his back He needed rest to think and also believed Blaine would feel better.

There wasn't much talk on the way home but they both knew that Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Saturday Came along and They both hadn't talked much, Finn had gone back to Ohio and Rachel had followed since they had their own issues to discuss . Kurt had called Isobel explaining that He wasn't going to be able to come in but could make up for it on Monday. Kurt agreed that would be okay He hung up before going to sit with Blaine who had finished getting dressed

"You okay to talk" Kurt asked receiving a small nod from Blaine

"I'm Sorry Kurt I wish I had never thought like that"Blaine Started but was interrupted by Kurt

"It doesn't matter, If you had gone through it then I would not be as pleasant as I am now but you didn't you resisted the temptations" Kurt says pulling him close.

"You should hate me Kurt" Blaine believed this was true although did relax at his touch it felt warm and Comforting

"If I hated you you should hate me to because I've had temptations But I know what it means, not just Chandler but their was this guy when I moved to New York and I thought about it but I know what it meant" Kurt admits "What matters is that nothing happened you chose to came here and talk to me instead of cheat and that takes a lot of courage to you admit your scared"

"So were okay" Blaine asked understanding "Cause I have nothing If I don't have you" Blaine said with a slight tease

"That's my song" Kurt laughed kissing his forehead "If you ever feel like cheating Call me I'm going to make sure I call you every day even if it's just five minutes but this has proved to us we need to talk I'm really sorry i made you feel that way by ignoring you" Kurt states even if he text him to make sure everything was okay rather then ignore him He couldn't do that Not now. Not seeing Blaine this vulnerable and alone.

Blaine nods smiling "I love you so much" Blaine says hugging him tight

"I love you too" Kurt replied giving him a small kiss.

Blaine smiled feeling more relaxed and Glad that Kurt understood He hoped things would change for the better now

The rest of the day They sat talking and Cuddling and on Sunday Kurt took him round New York showing him the sights before Blaine had his flight back home.

"Call me when you get back " Kurt said Kissing his check.  
"Thanks for understanding" Blaine said again still worried about temptations but glad he had been able to talk to Kurt about it and would be able to in the future

"Of Course "Kurt nodded kissing his check waving him goodbye at the airport

Blaine smiled looking back at Kurt before starting to sing

_Oceans apart, day after day_  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

Blaine sighed as he sung watching Kurt walk away as he handed his ticket in as Kurt Got back to the Taxi He joined Blaine in singing

_If I see you next to never_

_But how can we say forever_

Blaine stopped singing as he walked through security Yet Kurt continued to sing though the Taxi ride

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

Kurt looked around New York as He sung before Stopping Blaine took over

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it, baby_

_You've got me goin' crazy_

Blaine boarded the Plane as Kurt walked back into the loft both singing together

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance_

_But in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it, baby_

_You've got me goin' crazy_

_Kurt Stopped singing as Blaine continued Kurt sat looking through one of Magazines thinking about Blaine as His Plane took off_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Waiting for you_

Blaine finished singing looking out the plane thinking of Kurt glad he wasn't feeling as Vulnerable but missing him already.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song was Right Here waiting for you by Richard Marx. I’m not great with songs But I felt that it fit. I won’t add to many songs since i’m not great with fitting them in but I hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> Next Chapter is The Role You Were Born To Play is Blaine up to being Danny or does he still feel like taking a backseat.  
> Feel free to leave Comments so I know what your thinking


	3. The Role You Were Born To Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So here Is The Role You Were Born To Play I didn’t really change much as I felt this was a hard episode too change. Also In my defense for this chapter and the next I have never seen Grease

Okay So here Is The Role You Were Born To Play I didn’t really change much as I felt this was a hard episode too change. Also In my defense for this chapter and the next I have never seen Grease 

 

Blaine headed out of School it was Nice to be be back and was looking forward to this years Performance of Grease He enjoyed West Side Story last year. Blaine Auditioned singing Hopelessly Devoted to you yet he didn’t feel he was up to playing a big Part. He was still Emotional after Visiting Kurt so had Instead asked to play Teen Angel It was a small part but he would still get to sing.

He went Home placing his bags to the side before opening up his computer to Skype Kurt. He hadn’t expected Kurt to reply so Quick having assumed he was still working “Hey Perfect timing I just got home” Kurt says sitting on his bed with the computer next to him “What's up” Kurt asked with a Concerned smile Wanting to make sure everything was okay, Kurt had been more worried in the last week “Everything's Good, We’ve been rehearsing for this year's play Were doing Grease” Blaine explained sounding excited.

“That’s Amazing let me guess I see Blaine Anderson As Danny Zuko You’d be Perfect” Kurt says with enthusiasm although saw Blaine's face drop “I actually Auditioned for Teen Angel” Blaine admits looking down 

“How Comes” Kurt asked with a slight frown “I thought you would want something more” Kurt asked 

“I Just felt that it’s all about Romance and I’m not in that sort of mood I didn’t think I would be able to give it Justice and Anyway It gives the new guys a chance I mean None of them would stand a chance if I was auditioning for lead role” Blaine laughed trying to lighten the mood 

“Very True I mean look at last year you took Tony from a senior and blew everyone away” Kurt laughed pretending to sound hurt but was very much over that and In fact Blaine had made an amazing tony and despite Sebastian West Side Story and the time around it was not something He would forget easily.”Oh You loved my Tony” Blaine laughed feeling happier then he had been 

“You’ll make a great Teen angel I look forward to seeing it”Kurt said with a smile 

“Your Coming to watch” Blaine asked looking up excited 

“Of Course I wouldn’t miss it for the world” Kurt says with a grin “I’m trying to persuade Rachel to join me but with everything going on with Finn She hasn’t been herself “ Kurt half whispered not wanting Rachel to hear him talking about her.

“Speaking of Finn is helping Artie direct I think Finn doesn’t really know what he’s doing with himself” Blaine said Honestly. He Though Finn would do well if He did decided to help Mr Schue He had the experience of Glee club after all

“I was planning on calling him anyway see how he was doing” Kurt says concerned after He and Rachel broke up 

“Anyway i gotta go Homework” Blaine said with fake enthusiasm 

“Call me if you need any help” Kurt smiled offering his assistance “I love you”

“LOve you too” Blaine Said as he hung up.

 

Kurt smiled as the screen went blank with a sigh he though for a moment about checking on rachel but instead called Finn 

“Hey Little Brother” Finn Smiled as he answered the Phone, Kurt noted that he sounded happy

“Are you going to keep calling me” Kurt asked with a slight Laugh 

“Yep anyway what do you need” Finn asked sitting down

“Blaine said your helping Artie direct Grease but also stated you didn’t seem happy” Kurt stated making sure his brother was okay 

“Oh Yeah It's great, I guess with Rachel and the Army everything a bit of a whirlwind” Finn said pausing “Mr Schue Has offered me a role at glee, He’s going away for a few weeks and suggested I cover” Finn said Excited and nervous at the same time 

“Wow That's great” Kurt said thinking “Is that even allowed I mean your not a teacher”

“Technically Glee isn’t a teaching Job just extracurricular so you don't need a proper teacher to take care of it” Finn tried to explain best he could “Anyway I’m Glad I think I’m finally starting to find my place” Finn admits with smile .

“I’m Glad Anyway I’ll see you at the Performance“ Kurt says as he hangs up. Glad that his step brother was happy and that Blaine was somewhat happier and hoped seeing him next week would help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So this chapter was longer than I expected and I’m not sure If it was that good. Next week Gleese and again there's not much change to the Episode.Please let me know what you think as I know people are reading it but I don't like if your enjoying it or would want to see things differently if you aren't commenting


	4. Gleese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the last Chapter I have never watched Grease So I wont be focusing on the actual Performance

As I said in the last Chapter I have never watched Grease So I wont be focusing on the actual Performance

 

Kurt was in the loft getting ready to leave He was only going for a couple days but had a big enough bag it looked as if he was going for a week. “Rachel are you sure you don’t want to come. You don’t even have to talk to Finn Just come watch Im sure they would love to see you and They’ve all been working hard”

“Kurt even if I did want to go I dot have a ticket” Rachel says using that as her excuse 

“Thats where Youre Wrong I already bought Your ticket” Kurt says showing him that he had two tickets 

“Kurt” Rachel said shocked “Why did you buy me a ticket”

“ Because I Kurt Hummel  have Excellent powers of Persuasion Please Rachel” Kurt asks with puppy Dog eyes. Rachel gives a huff taking the ticket “Fine”

 

Kurt and Rachel were walking down the halls reminiscing about Mckinley When They heard Mercedes. It was nice to see her again, Kurt Missed her Someone who had once been his best friend He hardly spoke to her anymore. Seeing her again made him remember how close they had been and He didn’t want to lose that friendship. Mercedes lead them Backstage where everyone seemed to be getting ready.

Kurt smiled as he noticed Blaine “Hey”  

“Kurt” Blaine smiled walking over giving him a small hug 

“Sorry I wanted to get here earlier” Kurt admits but This had been the only flight that had been available although he was staying the whole weekend so hoped he would be able to get some time spent with Blaine Between shows

“Its Fine Im glad your here” Blaine smiled 

“Well Good luck out their “ Kurt said Kissing his check just as Finn arrived having an awkward exchange between him and Rachel

 

Rachel had Ignored Kurt most of the Show being here had made her realize That she loved New York Lima wasn’t home anymore after the show Kurt and Rachel walked down the hall Kurt having told Finn that Mr Schue wanted to meet him. Kurt was planning on meeting Blaine after so was planning on waiting outside but as Finn Left Rachel spoke up looking at Kurt“Why did you make me come here Kurt” Rachel asked with slight hatred “This Isn’t my home anymore, You might still have Blaine but I have nothing in Lima and I wish you hadn’t forced me into coming” Rachel glares 

“I thought you would enjoy it seeing your friends again” Kurt says slightly shocked 

“Well I’m not I don’t want to be reminded of Finn everywhere I go and now Because you persuaded me to come My Relationship with Brody is Messed up So thanks for ruining my life” Rachel Stated before storming off crying.

Kurt watched her leave confused slightly and shocked at her outburst but at the same time it was Typical Rachel 

“What’s up with her “ Kurt heard Blaine ask from behind him 

“She’s Pissed that I brought her here” Kurt said Unsure what exactly was happening

“It’s Rachel She’ll be over it in a few weeks “ Blaine says with a shurg 

“Anyway you seem happier than you did two weeks ago” Kurt smiled hugging his boyfriend

“I am I still Miss you but I’m not feeling as Vulnerable anymore I think my Friendship with Sam has helped” Blaine admitted with a smile “And you talking to me more hasn’t made me feel isolated”

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way” Kurt says he honestly felt bad for distancing himself his first few weeks in new york “I’m Glad your friend with Sam He’s a good guy and at least I don’t have to worry about you sleeping with him since I know that He’s Straight” Kurt tried to joke but instead put a slight downer on the mood and Kurt Noticed releasing he made a mistake saying that

“I have to go home I’m having dinner with Dad, Carol and Finn later But I want to go on a date with you tomorrow if that's possible”Kurt asks with a hopeful smile 

“I’d like that Lima bean at 9”

“Anywhere But Lima Bean When I was working there I saw a mouse how about you come round in the morning and we can plan something from there” Kurt suggests smiling to which he received a nod from Blaine, Kurt Smiled as he turned to leave glad that he would be spending the weekend together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So A little bit of Rachel and Kurt Drama I can’t have everything perfect now can I. Blaine will not have a crush on Sam in this however I do have my own storyline planned for Sam  anyway Next Episode Dynamic Duets. With Blaine thinking of going back to Dalton Kurt reminds him the Warblers aren't his friends anymore but is that enough to make him stay


	5. Dynamic Duets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, So this is another long one Since there was a lot of stuff I could use in this episode. I also partly Changed his reason for wanting to move back to Dalton as you will see

Hey, So this is another long one Since there was a lot of stuff I could use in this episode.  I also partly Changed his reason for wanting to move back to Dalton as you will see

 

They had been in a superhero meeting when they found out the National trophy had been stolen and Blaine was pissed, Of Course it was the warblers, Sometimes He was glad that he had left as since he had they had changed Dalton didn't seem like the same place he was once happy at where he had escaped from the bullies of His past, The Place He had fallen in love at. Ever since Sebastian became Captain The Warblers had changed and it wasn’t for the better. As He headed to Westville He decided to call Kurt “Hey What’s Up Its my lunch break So i don’t have long” Kurt Said as he answered smiling 

“Its fine, Just want to talk I’m on my way to Dalton” Blaine explained wanting to know what his reaction would be

“Wait what why I mean Yeah your friends are there but you haven't spoke them in ages not since the slushy incident” Kurt says Intrigued 

Blaine Winced at the though He had been so angry at Sebastian then but It wasn’t just Sebastian Jeff, Nick and Trent had all helped the people He considered friends and He didn’t understand why they became so mean Kurt had been a Warbler too allbit for a short time and they were meant to be each other's friends “We’ll I’m going to Dalton cause The Warblers Stole our Nationals Trophy they left a Video and we all agreed that I was the best person to go back and get it back cause”

“What Why” Kurt asked shocked He hadn’t been at Dalton long and despite the memories he had their looking back He was glad to leave Mckinley had been his home 

“That's what I’m here to find out Anyway I got to go” 

“Don’t let them Get you don’t and don’t let them get away with it” Kurt Stated

“I’ll call you later” Blaine Smiled before hanging up walking into Dalton A place he once called home 

 

Blaine walked down the stairwell sighing as he saw a familiar face “Sebastian of course” Blaine Said wondering why he was ever interested in him “No it wasn’t I swear I turned over a new leaf remember No more bullying Blackmail or assault this year” He says shaking his head as he turned to walk with him taking him to the Library “That must be boring for you” Blaine half joked looking around as he walked seeing Familiar faces “Yeah It is, Being nice sucks” He stated “He’s Waiting for you in the library” Sebastian added pointing towards the door 

“Who Is” Blaine asked confused since he assumed he was here to see Sebastian

“The guy you're here to see Captain of the Warblers” Sebastian said as if it was obvious

“But I thought you were Captain of the warblers” He says opening the door looking around for someone he assumed he would know. He was soon greeted in a james bond fashion to the new guy, Someone He didn’t recognise His mind wondered who he was and how he had became Captain although “I knew they would send you” The guy started stroking a cat “Allow me to answer the obvious questions I’m Hunter Clarington I’m the new Captain of the Warblers and Im not even Remotely Bi-Curious”  Hunter stated with a slight interest.

Blaine was still looking confused “How are you Captain of the Warblers when I’ve (You've) Never seen me before” Blaine started but was interrupted by Hunter, Blaine could already tell He didn’t like this guy “Simple Dalton just Gave me a full scholarship from colorado Springs Where I lead my Military choir to a regionals victory with presidential honors now I’m here to Kick it up a notch” Hunter Explained as he stood up walking to the fire place looking smug “That starts with you” 

Blaine sighed shaking his head he just wanted this over “That's very Intimidating, Where's the Trophy Hunter” Blaine asked getting straight to the point

“Don’t Worry It’s safe” Hunter smirked watching Blaine carefully “It was bait after all, You see your kinda a legend here I like that So Here's my offer your little Diversity Club can Have thier Trophy back When you rejoin the Warblers” Hunter Explained it was a simple trade after all.

Blaine looked at him shocked shaking his head He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, He wasn’t going to rejoin the Warblers He like Mckinley but i he thought about it He was only their cause of Kurt...No He wasn’t go back “and Why Would I ever leave Mckinley” Blaine asked wondering his response “Why would you stay, I heard yo only went their to be with Kurt right and No He’s in New York You know I hear that They still call Blaine Warbler” Hunter Says walking up to him. Maybe He had moved their for him but He liked it there and had friend, Friends who weren't going to throw a rock Salt Slushie in his face “They Know you don’t belong so Why don’t you?” Hunter Asks as Sebastian, Nick and Jeff walked in “We all know the real Blaine, Blaine” Sebastian said with his trademark smirk “Ambitious, Driven Your a Dalton Boy” Sebastian trys reminding him. Blane wasn’t sure but he was thinking about it ot that he cared to admit that He wasn’t going to leave “Present the blazer” Hunter says looking over at the guys, Sebastian smiled walking oer with said blazer putting it on him “That's not going to work on me” Blaine stated slightly annoyed and also trying to hide the fact he was thinking about it “They why be afraid to try it on” unter smirked knowing he was getting on Blaines Nerves. If Blaine was being Honest it felt good wearing the blazer again “Here's the Thing Blaine” Hunter said putting an arm round Blaine, “you know that Nationals trophy was a fluke just like you know Were going to win at Sectionals and I don’t want to see a Dalton legend like you sidelined in his senior year” Blaine was Annoyed now they had worked hard for that and he didn’t want to be told what to do by a arrogant stranger “I want you on the Winning side” Hunter added as he sat down. Blaine wasn’t going to rejoin  he was rolling his eyes at Hunter till he heard sebastian “You know what goes well with a New Dalton Blazer an Impromptu song” He smirked getting ready “I didn’t come here to sing” Blaine started but it was too late. 

As Much as Blaine wanted to resist it all suddenly felt so Natural as everyone else from the Warblers Joined in Despite trying to resist singing with the Warblers He felt at home like he had never left and maybe moving back to Dalton was aa good idea, He had less memories with Kurt their less chance to miss him but He loved Mckinley not just because of Kurt. The song wasn’t helping either Since He felt like it was a good song for him a kurt Dalton being His Dark side, Maybe He needed to talk to Kurt but He didn’t want Kurt to hate him for moving back. 

 

As Soon as they Finished Blaine left needing to clear his head, Dalton had been his home not to long ago and maybe He would just be returning home but at the same time Dalton had changed, The Warblers and changed they weren’t what they used to be but maybe if He went back, He could change it back to what it once was not what Sebastian and Hunter had Made it. He saw that Kurt had called him while he had been at Dalton but ignored it it He needed to figure out what he was going to do, Where he wanted to go. 

 

Blaine went back to school heading into the Choir room to talk to Finn  He explained that he was thinking to moving back and Finn was shocked “Is this because of Kurt Cause I thought you two were okay”

“I Transferred here because of Kurt it was you that told me I was too much of A warbler and that the New Directions and now that He’s gone I miss him like crazy and I nearly made the biggest mistake of my life in this room”

“Nearly that's the point you didn’t “ Finn Reminds him “And you will  miss Kurt at Dalton too” Finn Tells him trying to comfort him 

 

That evening Blaine was still debating what he wanted to do he had been ignoring Kurt and felt bad he sighed grabbing his laptop opening up Skype He noticed that he had 3 missed calls from Kurt He called him up knowing he would be upset for ignoring him.

Kurt had been worried about Blaine all day He was Convinced Sebastian would try something and when Blaine kept ignoring him it was pissing him off more but as he heard his laptop ring he Answered “There you are Blaine, I’ve been worried about you all day, you wouldn’t respond to me I was worried Sebastian had finally managed to get his hands on you or something worse had happened. When yo came to New York I promised not to ignore you and I expected the same from you. I have to hear from Finn that Your thinking of going back to the Warblers, Why wouldn't you talk to me” Kurt half yelled He didn’t want to disturb Rachel Especially considering they still weren't on best terms. But it was clear to see Kurt was pissed

“I’m sorry Kurt I know I just didn’t know how you were going to react, Sebastian doesn't mean anything I’ve told you that A dozen times” Blaine reminded but knew that Kurt had every right to be upset “And I miss you everything at Mckinley reminds me of you and I feel that going back to Dalton might make me feel better”

“And you won’t miss me at Dalton Its where we first met, Where I first saw you sing, Where you first saw me sing, Where we fell in love, our first kiss or have you just decided to forget all that” Kurt asked somewhat annoyed at his reason for leaving. Kurt couldn’t understand what was going through Blaine’s Head 

“Of course I hadn't forgotten I love those memories and It’s not just that Kurt The Warblers are my friend and I miss them too when I sung with them today I felt at home” Blaine admitted looking down thinking about what Kurt was saying 

“The same friends who helped Sebastian nearly blind you” Kurt asked reminding him “What about Sam, Tina or Artie or anyone else at Mckinley the people who accept you who understand what it’s like to be bullied because they might have an Anti Bullying policy but it sure looks to me that what Dalton and the Warblers became” Kurt said with slight hatred 

“I can make them better make them what they once were, I thought you would understand Kurt” Blaine said slightly upset “I haven't even made a decision yet I’m not going to make one till tomorrow”

“Well then I’ll speak to you tomorrow when you’ve made a decision, Blaine Warbler” Kurt said before hanging up.

 

The Next day Blaine had pretty much made his decision of leaving he knew it was going to upset Kurt but maybe he was willing to risk it. That was till Sam spoke to him helping him to be reminded of what he loved about McKinley, What it meant to be a team, Kurt was right his friends were at Mckinley the ones that truly cared. Home was Mckinley and the people around him,not being the center of attention, He enjoyed the New Directions as someone special once said it wasn’t “Blaine and the Pimps” it was everyone it showed everyone that they could be special and that's what he wanted in life.

After stealing back the trophy, giving back the Blazer and Apologizing to the Glee club he had one last person to apologize to. Opening his laptop calling Kurt he smiled hoping they were okay. 

“Hello Blaine Warbler” Kurt Said as he answered laying on his chest with the laptop in front of him, He honestly looked kinda hot.

“Anderson” Blaine corrected before sighing “I didn’t go back You were right, Mckinley is my home”

Kurt smiled at that “I’m glad you realized, What made you change your mind as you seemed very set on it”

“Sam and you showing me what it meant to be part of a team at Dalton There's only one person at the Focus When I was their it was Me, You only got a duet cause I persuade everyone to let me sing with the guy I had falling in love with” Blaine half teased “then it was Sebastian and now this Hunter guy he seems like an Ass by the way” Blaine adds explaining his distaste for him “in New Directions everyone is the focus sure Rachel did try and pull focus sometimes So did I when I first joined but that was just because t was what I was used to. I want to be somewhere everyone is important not just one person” Blaine explained in a roundabout way.

Kurt smiled as he listened nodding glad that Blaine had really seen it for what it was “I love you Blaine” Kurt said with a smiled wishing he could go into the laptop and kiss him

“I love you too” Blaine smiled glad that they had made up

“I’m really sorry about yesterday I was just upset that you were ignoring me” Kurt admits “I hate fighting”

“You know they say the best part about fighting is Making up” Blaine teased 

“We are not having Cyber sex” Kurt laughed

“Why” Blaine moaned  with pleading eyes

“Cause I don’t want Rachel to hear and i don’t think I can manage to be quite and I’d much rather wait till were in person and we can have as much sex as we want” Kurt half teased. Right now he just wanted to talk missing his boyfriend the past few days, why did life have to be so Complicated

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was a long Episode a little bit of Klaine Fighting, Maybe I made them up a bit to quick. Thanksgiving next and While I wanted Kurt to sectionals i realized he would miss Rachel's winter Solstice Performance and thus miss his Reaudition for NADYA. So Thanksgiving will pretty much be the same but I plan to Focus on Rachel and Kurt making up.   Please Review


	6. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So not much Klaine in this chapter as I said before it was hard to change up as If I did I would need to change Swan Song as well.

 

 

Kurt had tried to get tickets to get to Sectionals however There had been a recent storm  meaning that Trains and Planes had been canceled for the foreseeable Future. He had wanted to go home t be with His family and Blaine for Thanksgiving He had explained to Blaine that He wouldn’t be able to make it in which He was disappointed but Understood.

Kurt Sighed as he made breakfast thanksgiving He wanted to talk to Rachel and hoped that the Holiday period would help them recoline. He gave her a small smile as she walked in “I made you breakfast” Kurt says passing her a plate of Scrambled Eggs

“Thanks” She smiled before sitting down 

“Can We talk” Kurt asked hoping they could be friends again, the past few weeks  they had barely talked only passing remarks 

“Sure” Rachel said She didn’t really like That they weren't talking but She blamed him for everything and was annoyed that he had made her to go back to Ohio in the first place. She wasn’t going to be the first to apologise.

“I’m Sorry about Ohio I wanted you to come with me cause I didn’t want to go alone and I thought maybe you would enjoy the experience” Kurt tried to explain 

“I did enjoy Grease they were amazing but Seeing Finn after what happened broke my heart and then I found out Brody slept with Cassandra because I chose to come here and you were the easiest person to lash out at because I felt as if if you hadn’t persuaded me to come none if it would have happened” Rachel admitted looking down 

Kurt was surprised that Rachel was honest He hadn’t expected it to be this smooth “I’m sorry about Brody maybe He wasn’t right for you” Kurt said Maybe He could persuade Brody to talk to Rachel 

“We’ll see It doesn’t help that your relationship with Blaine has been going so well and I guess I was Jealous” Rachel admits 

“Our Relationship Isn’t going as well as you think Rachel, He came to New York Cause He felt scared and Alone because I had been ignoring him so Don’t try to compare what I have to you” Kurt says Understanding he was still concerned about their relationship even if he was afraid to admit it 

“I didn’t know I just assumed the two of you were good” Rachel admits 

“We are it’s just Complicated But are we Good Rachel I miss you as my friend” Kurt asks Not believing he was saying that only a few years ago they were not so friendly 

“Were good as long as you don’t force me anywhere again” She half laughed

“Deal” Kurt smiled “I got to go I’ll see you tonight We can Have our own Thanksgiving together” Kurt said with a warm smile as he got up to leave 

 

Later at Vouge Isabelle asked if she could Kurt and Rachel's Thanksgiving and after checking with Rachel She accepted as He walked home later He bumped into someone He didn’t expect to see “Brody” He asked walking over to him 

“Kurt Right” Brody said they hadn’t spoken much but Rachel had introduced the to of them 

“You Hurt Rachel”

“I thought she was getting back together with Finn and Cassandra was their, Anyway I don't need to explain myself to you, I was heading to the Loft to talk to Rachel “

Kurt sighed He believed Rachel would want to talk to him and sighed “Come with me then” He said with a sigh shaking his head hoping this wouldn’t turn ugly

 

Once they got back to the Apartment Kurt noticed Rachel sorting some things out and smiled “Look who I found” Kurt says as Brody Walked in behind him 

“Brody” Rachel Said with slight distaste and Surprise  

“I’ll leave you two to talk” He says 

Kurt heads to the Balcony to Call Blaine wanting to check on him before Sectionals 

Blaine was Backstage with the others when he heard his phone ring “Hey” He smiled answering to Kurt He missed him and despite being upset that He wasn’t able to make it was glad to hear his voice beforehand

“Hey Can you hear me It’s Sorta loud out here” He explained as Traffic went past

“Yeah I can” Blane replied with a nodd as he walked away from prying ears

“Have you performed yet” Kurt asked hoping He spoke to him before 

“No Not yet” Blaine said giving a small Pause “I miss you” He says with a small smile 

“I know I miss you too I really wish I could be there” He says softly  “But with The..”

“I Understand It's nice to hear your voice before we Perform” He says honestly interrupting him it really didn’t matter

“Your Planning on coming Over for Christmas though Right we could go Ice skating together” Kurt Suggested that Had briefly talked about Christmas they hoped to spent it together Whether it was in New York or in Ohio 

“Yeah My parents aren't going to be around So Your Dad said He would offer to take me” Blaine instantly regretted mentioning Kurt's Father taking him Burt had Spoke to him earlier that Week telling him he was going to Visits Kurt at Christmas and Also Explained his Diagnosis and he belived Kurt would need his Boyfriend after”

“Well Don’t let any of those Hideous Warblers Win Break a leg” He smiled wishing him luck “Happy Thanksgiving” 

Blaine gave a small laugh at that  before respoding “Happy Thanksgiving.. Kurt I love you so much” Blaine smiled feeling emotional 

“I love you too” Kurt smiled as he hung up walking out into the Room to Find Isobel and Her guests arriving 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So There wasn’t much to this episode Next Episode Swan Song


	7. Swan Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up Is Swan Song and While I haven't changed the episode much I pretty much added Phone calls Between Kurt and Blaine explaining the episode to each other.

 

 

 

Kurt was helping Rachel clear away after thanksgiving When he heard his Phone ring “Its Blane Probably Tell us how They Did at Sectionals” Kurt Explains as he starts to walk out

“Give him My Love”Rachel Smiled as He walked into his bedroom 

“Hey Blaine So How Did it go” Kurt asks with a smile on his face that soon faded as he heard Blaines Voice    
“K...Kurt “ His voice was Raspy as if he had been crying “We lost” 

Those two simple worlds shocked Kurt more than anything had before. He was confused and concerned “What Happened” He asked simply WIshing he had been there to help comfort him 

“The New Girl, Marley She’s the one who played Sandy In Grease She fainted on stage” Blaine Explained trying to calm himself down

“Is She okay...What Happened” 

“I Think So Apparently she hasn’t been eating enough” Blaine explained with what little he knew “But We got Disqualified” 

“What How Surely because one person fainted you can’t get disqualified for that” Kurt asked feeling that would be a bit harsh if it was the reason 

“No..Well not exactly We all left the stage to help her and Apparently thats a big no no in the rule book” Blaine explained with a sob “The Warblers won” He added just to throw salt into the wound 

“I’m Sorry Blaine I know you really wanted to get to Nationals in your senior year and if you were still with the Warblers you would had that Chance”

“No Its fine I made my decision and I wouldn’t change it” Blaine said before people started to walk into the Choir room “I have to go Finn wants to talk to us” He explains as he hangs up

 

Kurt sighed as he headed back to the main room to tell Rachel “That was Blaine They Lost” Kurt explains as Rachel looked at Him shocked “Apparently the New Girl Marley passed out on stage and the Warblers won”

Rachel paused putting the plate she was currently washing away “So what that's it, WHat are they going to do no” She asked concerned for her friends and the glee club 

“I just feel bad for Blaine If he was still with the Warblers he’s been on his way to Regionals right now” Kurt stated before remembering She didn’t know about him nearly going back “Blaine nearly went back to join the Warblers a few weeks ago” He added

“What Why” Rachel asked surprised 

“They Stole the Nationals Trophy so Blaine went back to get it back but started singing with them We got into a fight saying that he missed me at Mckinley and he would feel more at home there” 

“Really but You met at Dalton you have memories there why would he want to go back especially after what Sebastian did to him” Rachel said confused

“That's what I said anyway Me and Sam Persuaded him to stay showing him what real friends are” Kurt Summed up 

“I miss New Directions sometimes I mean It was a place we could be happy we knew Despite everything we had each other”

“Even if you did try and spite us sometimes “ Kurt said with a laugh “We had our Differences but we were a family and If they lose that I’m scared to see what Mckinly will become” Kurt admitted thinking 

“Do you think I should Call Finn” Rachel asked Kurt had already text him to make sure he didn’t blame himself

“Do you think It will make him feel better” Kurt asked knowing what Finn was like It would be likely to help”

“No It would probably make him feel worse” Rachel said with a sigh She said Before Kurt Started to explain how this had made him realise How much of a chance he needed to make of his next audition and the Winter Showcase 

 

It was a few days Later and Kurt had gone with Rachel to the WInter Showcase offering her his support. It didn’t seem that he was getting into NADYA after his talk with Carmen and He had told Blaine that He was thinking about looking into NYC if He wasn’t going to get this chance and Blaine had Text him explaining that New Directions were finished There was no more Glee club. Kurt was shocked and felt awful for them all but would call him after the showcase performances It seemed like these Few days had just been awful for them both and it seemed as if plans seemed to be crumbling. He text back explaining that he was sorry and wished he could change things and would call later. He wished he could call now but felt it would be rude if he did Especially as Rachel was about to Perform 

He sighed going to sit with Broody as he watched her Clapping as she finished Rachel always sung Amazingly even if it pained him to say that.

He was calm until he heard Carmen's fateful words “....and now were going to have a brief Intermission and when We come back If he thinks he’s ready we’ll have a performance from Mr Hummel” She said looking over at him

Kurt paled with a small gulp as everyone left Kurt walked out with Rachel following down the Stairs “Carmen Tibideaux Is an Insane person asking me to sing in front of the Entire NADYA faculty and theatrical alluminies” Kurt said with Panic and stress He needed Blaine but He couldn’t call or text him right now too much was going on “Why…Why would she do that” Kurt aid in panic feeling like he would hyperventilate

“She’s giving you a second chance at your audition, She just wants to see how you perform under pressure” Rachel explained She was proud of her friend and this was his chance if he could do this he could do anything and  would get into NADYA

“Im going to fail thats whats going to happen” Kurt said with little confidence pacing along the hallway  “I have nothing Prepared” Kury said shaking his head as he went to get his phone out needing Blaine 

“Focus No Blaine” Rachel said grabbing his phone seeing a pout from him “You have an entire repertoire” She reminded i’m trying to help him decided or calm down or something

“I guess I could do “Wishing you were somehow here again” He suggested looking at rachel who was shaking her head “No Phantom Not in front of this crowd” 

“With one look” He suggested

“Sunset Boulevard same thing” She says with a sigh Kurt was amazing he could do this if he found the right song

“Being alive” Kurt said thinking. He knew Carmen hated that song but maybe if He defied her it would work 

Rachel Grinned nodding “Yes, Oh my god I just got chills that's perfect” She said enthusiastically 

“There's only one problem” Kurt admitted with a sigh “I think that the song Carmen hates and I can't do it without a costume or Props” Kurt said turning round those were hat made him not just his voice. He really needed Blaine right now he would know what to say How to Comfort him, He always did

“You don’t need any of that Stuff” Rachel said She knew how talented Kurt was and he needed to show that Himself 

“Yes I do, You know I’m not at my best when I don’t have my careful assortment of Bells and whistles like steel scaffolding or my gold lame pants” Kurt said he wasn’t sure if he needed them or if he was just trying to find a way to get out of ott oh have a reason to fail 

“Kurt” Rachel sighed putting an arm round him “You said it yourself That is exactly what Carmen Doesn't want to see” Rachel said comforting him “You know when you were at your absolute best, My favourite performance ever” She said with a smile as she sat down “When you sang, I want to hold your hand In the choir room. It was just so Simple and Emotional “ Rachel admitted  making sure He knew how she felt about him “I don’t know I get chills every time I think about it. Do you remember that” She asked hoping she was helping him 

Kurt gave a small sigh thinking back to when His dad had his heart attack and how that song made him feel “Of course I do” He said Simply “But things were different my dad was in the hospital I dedicated it to him” He tells her thats why that meant so much to him case He was so scared of losing his father just like he had his mother “Who Am I meant to Dedicate this to Carmen” He said shaking his head 

“To Yourself” Rachel said simply 

Kurt smiled giving a nod “I can do this “ He says hugging her “Your not going to give my phone back are you”

“Not till after” Rachel says knowing it would distract him 

“Can you at Least text Blaine So I know that I have his support” Kurt asked hopeful

“Of Course” She nodded doing so as they walked back into the theater room.

 

Kurt had never felt so Nervous in his life as he walked up saying who he was and what he would be singing. As He sung his nerves slowly died down as he let himself be taken over by the song .As He sung He though back to High school the pain and love he had their and everything that Had happened since.

 

Once they got home that evening Rachel gave Kurt his phone back and He looked through the massages smiling as He saw Blaine wishing him luck He felt overwhelmed as he went to his room to Skype him waiting for him to answer    
“Hey How you feeling“ Blaine asked smiling as He saw his boyfriends face.

“Honestly I’m not sure, I’ve been overwhelmed with emotions all day, I was so scared and Nervous”

“You did Great It was amazing to watch” Blaine said with a slight smirk He was still missing Singning with New Directions but He didn’t know how it was going to come back toegther 

“What do you mean” Kurt asked confused

“Rachel may have recorded it for me” Blaine said with a smile 

“I’m going to kill that girl” Kurt joked his emotions still consuming him “You know You’ll find your place eve if its not with the Cheerios”

Blaine gave a sigh before nodding “Hopefully anyway I should go I Love you” Blaine smiled blowing a kiss to the Camera

“Love you too “ He said laughing but doing the same

 

The next day was another rollercoaster Finn and Marley managed to bring New Directions back and Blaine needed to tel him the news “Hey” He said calling him up “I have Some news “ Blaine grinned “So Do I but you go first” Kurt said his mind still racing from getting into NADYA   
“New Directions is back well sorta we decided it doesn’t matter if were not in in competition were going to rehearse in the Courtyard” Blaine explained sounding more happy then he had over the past few days “That's great I know that will a mean a lot to all of you especially the people graduating “ He says with probably too much enthusiasm

“What was your news you seem very overly happy” Blaine admitted but liked hearing him happy compared to recently and how he would be when Burt and Him came over for christmas

“I got Into NYADA Kurt says simply still shocked he was saying those words

“That's amazing Kurt I’m so Proud of you” Blaine grinned although knew that he would. 

The rest of that night they spent chatting about New directions, each other and Christmas.

 

Okay SO that was a long one  next up Glee Actually and Burt and Blaine come up to new york giving him the bad news and Kurt confides in Blaine about his mother and how she died scared if his father dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay SO that was a long one next up Glee Actually and Burt and Blaine come up to new york giving him the bad news and Kurt confides in Blaine about his mother and how she died scared if his father dies.


	8. Glee Actually

Are you Sure you'll be okay on your own over Christmas You could alway come one the cruise with me" Rachel suggested as she was packing

"No I'm Good and I won't be alone my dad still planning on coming up while Carol and Finn visit her aunt " Kurt Said with a small sigh

"What about Blaine" Rachel asked He had been talking about how Blaine would be visiting for the past few weeks then suddenly nothing

"No He can't come anymore His parents returned from their business trip and They want to spend time with him but I'll still be skyping him" Kurt sighed he really had been looking forward to seeing him.

"Maybe He'll be able to come for New Years" Rachel said as there was a knocking on the door

Kurt frowned walking over to open it as he was greeted to a Large Christmas Tree which was soon revealed to be his dad

"Dad I didn't think you were coming till tomorrow" Kurt said hugging his Dad glad to see him

"Burt" Rachel Said confused as She noticed Kurt's dad

They soon set Up the tree It was nice to have a proper one rather than the small one he had brought

"Its Perfect" Rachel smiled as the tree was put up

"Yeah Well I couldn't imagine you guys celebrating Christmas without a real tree" Burt Said glancing over at his son "Hs mum used to always buy the tree, I'd always tell her to wait till I got home from work but she never could. And then the first Christmas after his mum died I completely forgot about it That Is until I saw Little Kurt hanging his own special version of a christmas Ornament on his window shade, Christmas eve"

Kurt gave a small sigh christmas always was hard without His mum and he missed her every year but still had fond Memories of her even if she was gone. Kurt looked down smiling as he noticed something in the box "My Mums Perfume Bottle" He stated with a small smile, I always loved the way she smelled" He explained knowing it sounded ridiculous but didn't care

"SoI pull him out of bed Throw a coat on him and drive though this snow storm right down to the christmas tree sale, It was the first time he smiled since his mum died" Burt explained with a small sigh as he sat down

Rachel smiled, Kurt didn't talk about his mother much at least not to her and It was interesting to hear it showed another side to Kurt she didn't see much

Rachel smiled as she got ready to leave putting the ornament Burt got her up Smiling as she left the Hummels alone

That Evening Kurt decided show his father around the city and also managing to persuade him to see a broadway musical "I never thought I'd see this day" He said happily us walking down the streets of new york, right after seeing a broadway musical

"Well the rockets might have better legs then me but they cant touch my single ladies performance " Burt Jokes glad to see his son happy.

Kurt laughed joining in "That was the Best Musical I've ever seen" He laughed still scared by that image

"Its freezing" Burt started putting an arm round his son "I think it's time to check of another Hummel Tradition Hot Chocolate" He said noticing a place nearby and also knowing he would have to tell Kurt everything.

Burt sighed as they sat down with their drinks and a plate of chips He frowned looking over at Kurt "Look Kurt I have something to tell you, That's why I came early because it's something i need to tell you in person"

"I don't like the Sound of that" Kurt said with a frown worried about his Dad's heart

"Look i'm just going to come out and say it cause there's no good way to say it but I have Prostate Cancer"

Kurt's Face Fell He felt sick just that word "I feel like I'm going to be sick" Kurt admitted not that keen on his drink in front of him anymore

"No No, Hey Look at me, Do I look like a guy that's dying they caught it early" Burt explained Kurt new that Was a good thing but it didn't help matters "Local Stage, No Spreading, cure rates nearly 100%"

Nearly… That was the word Kurt Took in He felt scared for his father and for himself he couldn't watch His father die like He had his mother "Yeah For a healthy Person Dad, You've already had a heart attack" He reminded him pulling the plate of chips away

"The heart attack is what made me get checkups twice a year" Burt told him trying to make sure he was okay and understood He wasn't at too much risk

"It's just really scary to think that When I finally, reach my destiny you won't be around to see it" Kurt admits scared

"Hey..I will be there" Burt states putting an arm round him to make him feel safe"Look ca I just give you one piece of advice, While We're still talking father to son. This i three times I've had to stare death in the eye. And you know the one thing I took away from that, You've got to hold the people you love close to you no matter what" Kurt gave a small smile at that taking his hand

Once they got home that evening They watched Tv for a bit before making them both a drink "Dad you okay, do you need a pillow..." He asked trailing off He was still scared and wanted to make sure his father was okay. He was trying not to think about that too much

"Kurt stop let's just focus on happy things" He smiled as kurt came over to sit down "Like Christmas traditions like I am looking forward to watching Basketball while you pretend to watch it with me" Kurt gave a small smile at that "You mean while I secretly read Vogue"

Burt shook his head "That was never a secret" He smiled before adding "LIke our other christmas traditions like on christmas eve when we each exchange a gift" He smiled looking forward to both gifts he would be giving. "My Favourite part" Kurt said with a small laugh

"All right yo first" Kurt smiled passing him his gift it was simple just a Nadya Cap but it meant a lot right now

"Nice" He laughed swapping it with his current hat

"I know its cheesy but I thought you would like it"

"Screw Cheesy I love it" He smiled as he also took the T-Shirt also

"You are going to kick ass that that School" Burt said proud

"That's the plan" He nodded hopeful

"All right my turn " Kurt said excited

"Okay my gift to you is really big, its too big to put under the tree" Burt explained to a confused yet intrigued looking Kurt "curiosity Piqued" He said with a smile

"Okay so you can pick it up at this address" He said passing kurt a piece of paper

"And you know if you don't like it you can return it"He says although didn't think he would knowing He would be looking forward to seeing Blaine

Kurt Reached the address looking around confusing Maybe it was something in the sky or something He really didn't know what it could be. He reached the Ice Skating rink which the address seemed to lead him too and looked round before hearing a Familiar yet unexpected and wanted Voice "Package for kurt Hummel" Blaine said with A smirk

"Blaine" Kurt said confused

"Surprise" He smiled as Kurt walked over leaning to give him a quick kiss

"What are you don't here I thought you couldn't make it" Kurt said glad to see him He really needed him right now

"I know But your dad and I thought It would be fun to surprise you like this and Your face proved that It did its pretty Priceless" He smiled taking his hand before sighing "Your Dad told me everything and I promise I'll keep an eye out on him for you" Blaine Said wanting to make sure Kurt was okay. Before smiling again "I believe we have another Holiday Tradition to keep"

"Our Christmas Duets" Kurt smiled thinking back to Baby it's cold outside and Let it snow"

"Come on get Your skates on it's almost midnight and I believe I was promised Ice skating" Blaine laughs as Kurt goes round to get his skates.

Kurt smiled letting himself live in the now as they sung "White Christmas"

He smiled as they went to get a drink after singing "Listen hey It's midnight, It's christmas" Blaine Said enthusiastically.

Kurt smiled giving him a small kiss before sighing going to sit down asking Blaine to sit with him "Are you okay" Blaine asked sensing something was up.

Kurt shook his head leaning on Blaine "I'm Scared Blaine, really scared I can't lose my dad" Kurt admitted He was glad Blaine was here He needed him "He said it's nearly 100% curable That's good" Blaine said rubbing his back.

"Nearly doesn't matter How Nearly theirs still the risk of losing him and I can't lose him Blaine Not..Not" Kurt paused he couldn't say it. He took a deep breath looking at Blaine making sure e felt safe in his arm "Cancer is what I lost My mother to" Kurt admits his worries now out in the open.

"And your scared You'll lose your dad to the same thing" Blaine asked rubbing his back, He was shocked at how Open Kurt was with him He had never really spoke about his mother before.

"She was nearly 100% at first but it started spreading quite quickly. They didn't tell me till it was too late. They didn't want me to worry until they knew it would be too long "I was 8 So I didn't really understand but I was smart enough to know It was bad." Kurt started to explain feeling Blaines warm Embrace "You don't have to tell me" Blaine said sensing that Kurt felt uncomfortable "I want to" Kurt said He felt safe with Blaine "It was thanksgiving and we had just had the Turkey and She was tired and went to have a nap. While Dad was watching the TV I went up to see her I wanted to play with her since I knew my dad wouldn't want to play. So I went to her room walking in but she wouldn't respond….I couldn't understand why and I didn't relise I was crying but I must have been quite loud as Dad came upstairs By the time the Ambulance arrived it was too late" Kurt said sobbing into Blaine's shoulder as Blaine rubbed his back

They got back to the loft after a few hours Kurt was feeling better letting all his emotions ou. Blaine hadn't pushed on the subject "Thanks for listening to me" Kurt said softly

"Always, you know I will always be here for you I'm really sorry" Blaine said singing as they sat in bed both of them tired kUrt gave a small nod "Merry Christmas" He mumbled as he fell asleep.

Merry Christmas Kurt" Blaine said softly kissing his forehead holding him in his arms as they slept

They both woke around 10 christmas morning having breakfast together After Burt and Kurt exchanged gifts Burt went to watch the Basketball as he normally did He and Blaine had made a bet to see how long Kurt could last "So Whose winning" Kurt asked joining them deciding to try and watch "Celtic" They both told him not like that meant anything to Kurt. After 20 seconds Kurt gave up "Okay I tired"He says grabbing his magazine

"Oh 20 Seconds Pay Up Anderson, You might be dating him but I raised him I know my son"

Kurt sighed shaking his head not believing they had betted on him "You couldn't have just toughed it out for a few more seconds Kurt, A few more seconds" Blaine says passing Burt the money

"So Graduating, plans for the future" Burt asked wondering what Blaine wanted to do in the future

"Well I'm thinking of Going to NADYA or if I don't get in NYC have a good arts Program I know that I want to be in New York With Kurt If that's okay with him"

Kurt nodded smiling "Of Course it is" He smiled He had expected that but was glad they they would hopefully be together soon.

After the game and dinner He let the two boys have the rest of the evening together knowing how much they had missed each other "I Got you something by the way" Kurt says Getting a rectangular box passing it to him.

Blaine smiled as he opened it to reveal a dark blue bowtie with a red and thin gold stripe on it (The Proposal bowtie) Blaine grinned hugging Kurt tight "I love it" He smiled "I love you" He added before getting Kurts gift from his bag passing him a small box. Kurt opened it seeing a small broach Kurt smiled releasing the the broach was "It's a Canary….Pavarotti" Kurt said simply remembering the bird that made their relationship "Pavarotti played an important part of our relationship It was his death that made me realize that I had feelings for you" Blaine says remembering that day fondly "I love it and you" Kurt says Smiling leaning on him (pin/30047522492922934/ (Link on Pintreast)

"I'm sorry for being an emotional wreck last night" Kurt says glad he had his support.

"Its fine I understand you miss her don't you?" Blaine asked/

Kurt nodded with a sigh "Every day and scares me that I have more memories without her then I do with her and I feel like One day I'll wake up and I'll have forgotten her" Kurt admits shocked he had managed to say that out loud "I've never told anyone that not even my dad" He says looking up at Blaine.

Blaine sighed kissing his forehead "I won't let you, Every Christmas I'll make sure we talk about her."

Kurt smiled thinking "I'd like that" He says looking up at His boyfriend...Every Christmas, He wondered how many more Christmases they would have together.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats a picture of the broach that Blaine got kurt so That was a long chapter and the next when will be long too I expect. Next up is Sadie Hawkins and Blaine is not in the best state being reminded of the worst time of his life, Tina Has a crush and Sam is Confused and Blaine's The only one who understands. Its Kurt's First Week at NYADA and when the cute guy from the band he wants to join takes his interest Can he resist the temptation of Adam Crawford. I also have a beta now so things should be improving


	9. Sadie Hawkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Here we go A lot of future plots stem from here So This will probally be a long Chapter So Sorry In Advance. Most of the Episode will also be used so their but with more Depth and insight into it. Also According to Amazon Prime's Subtitles Sames Name is apparently Tim, Just in case you wanted to know. Also Sam never dated Britney in this Just so I don't have to worry about that. This Episode was also confusing timeline wise as I wasn't sure when the Kurt stuff happened and when the Blaine stuff happened and tried matching it up bet I could.

 

Sam was convinced something was happening at Dalton and He knew Blaine would be the best person to go to considering his past with the Warblers. Sam Was Pretty sure His mind was focused on Dalton and the Warblers so much So that His mind didn't focus on the other thing that his mind lately. Blaine was saying that even if it was true they would need to find some evidence. "I will Find some Evidence I've Been talking to someone at Dalton, and he believes that there have been things going on to and maybe inside information will help us."

Blaine raised an eyebrow confused "What do you mean you've been talking to someone at Dalton?" Blaine asked since He hadn't expected anyone else other then him and sometimes Kurt to speak to the Warblers

"We met a few weeks ago as our Parents work together It wasn't till last week I found out he was from Dalton I didn't recognize him so I assumed he wasn't a warbler but He recognized me and said he wanted to talk about The Warblers and how even he thinks Their acting strange." Sam Explained before frowning he wanted to talk to Blaine about him and issues he was having but they were already running late for the Student Council Meeting and Tina Didn't like People being late.

Blaine was glad it was the end of the day after the meeting He needed to get out of the School the idea of having a Sadie Hawkins Dance made him feel sick. The memories of last time at his old school flashed into his mind. He didn't want that to happen again and he felt so Vulnerable "Hey Blaine" Blaine Groaned turning round seeing Sam He didn't need to deal with him.

"What do you want" Blaine asked knowing it sounded harsher then it should have.

"Can I talk to you, Its Personal and your the only one who can really help me understand what I'm going through" Sam asked he sounded desperate But Blaine wasn't sure.

"Sam, It's love to help but I need to talk to Kurt this Sadie Hawkins Dance is really messing with my Brain" He admitted.

"Tomorrow then I really would like your advice" Sam asked receiving a nod from Blaine.

Blaine sighed texting Kurt  _ Hey Kurt Its me….I Know its your first day at NADYA and everything but I really need to right now call me when you get a chance xx _

Blaine hadn't expected a call as soon as he did assuming he would be in classes or basking in the glory that was NADYA But Smiled as he saw Kurt Calling him "Hey Thanks for calling" Blaine said with a smile

"I just got on a break and it sounded Urgent" Kurt said Concerned "Is everything okay" He asked

"Yes...No...Well I'm not sure" Blaine said knowing that sounded stupid "At The School Council Meeting Tina started talking about Prom and She wants to have a Sadie Hawkins dance it brought back all the memories" Blaine says as he starts to walk home.

Kurt frowned Instantly Blaine had never gone into detail but he knew enough that Sadie Hawkins was a bad time in his life "Things have changed It won't be the same as your old school" Kurt said trying to convince him that it wasn't a bad thing.

"I know but the thought of it sickens me I don't want to get beat up again Kurt I don't want to end up in hospital with a broken arm" Blaine said wiping away tears that were forming.

"You won't I promise, I wish I could be there with you" Kurt admitted he wanted to help he could tell how much this pained Blaine and it pained Kurt that He couldn't do anything.

"I understand Kurt Its not like you can miss your first week at NADYA especially with the amount of effort you put into getting there." Blaine says understanding "Im Just scared And Needed to hear your voice" Blaine admitted.

"Can't you just not go" Kurt suggested "Stay at home."

"I'm student President I can't very well not go" Blaine said thinking he could try

"Well as Student President don't you have the power to say no to Tina"

"Not when Its four against one, I'll find a way Thanks for talking to me Kurt" Blaine smiles glad he could talk to him

"Always" Kurt smiled "I have to go Love you" He smiled warmly

"Love you too have fun" Blaine smiled as he hung up. Maybe this Sadie Hawkins was a good thing as he could move on from the past. He guessed he had a lot of thinking to do.

Kurt sighed as he hug up wishing he could help Blaine more. He sighed walking over to the extra curriculum board He needed to find friends and this was the best way. He looked though some of the clubs, The Elizabethan Society didn't seem like him, The Grand Guignol Club looked too Horror for his liking although the Tennessee Williams play reading group looked like It could be fun so he thought about going to see what it was like but then another thing caught his eye "What's Adam's Apples" He wondered out loud not expecting to be heard although some guy waking past Commented "NADYA show Choir you should join its super fun" He explained walking off.

Kurt looked round wondering who said that. That was definitely something he wanted to join.

 

As Blaine walked into the classroom ready for Glee sighing as he heard Finn say that they were basing the Lesson on Sadie Hawkins He just wanted to get that out his brain After the Lesson and Kitty had sung to Jake Blaine left heading out of School "Hey Blaine Wait up!" Sam Called he had forgotten he had promised to talk to Him today.

"Oh Yeah sorry" Blaine nodded "You wanted to talk to me?" He remembered concerned for his friend.

"Yeah Not here" he says pulling him into an empty classroom "Blaine your my best friend and the only person I can really come to about this" He said sounding slightly panicked.

"Okay I'm Concerned is everything okay at Home, Your not homeless agian are you" he said concerned about his friend this was so unlike Sam

"No Its not that, but promise me you won't tell anyone not even Kurt I know How tight you two are about telling each other everything" Sam said unsure how to explain himself.

"I promise, This sounds like its really getting to you I want to help" Blaine told him worried for his friends well being

"Okay So this is going to sound really strange and I'm still working this out myself so don't judge me but I wanted to know How you know you were gay" Sam asked eventually getting his point out

Blaine looked at him shocked out of everything he was expecting Sam to say this was not one of those possibilities "Sam…" He started "I've always known When I pictured my life I always pictured it with a guy, If I thought about getting Intimate with a girl it never felt right and I knew I was sure when I'm around someone I like whether it was Jeremiah or Kurt I felt butterflies and nervous and also When I kissed Rachel, There was no Spark I didn't feel anything kissing her But kissing Kurt is like Magic it feels right"

"So What You're saying is I should kiss this guy to find out if I like him" Sam Said.

Blaine Sighed shaking his head that, that was all Sam took from that "Not Exactly, How does He make you feel" Blaine asked He could start there.

"Happy, He knows how to make me laugh we have similar sense of Humor but also Nervous that I don't want to do anything to mess up with him" Sam Explained "Its all just really confusing I know I like Girls, but I was thinking What if I like Guys too?"

"I understand that Sam maybe Talk to him, He might be straight for all you know" Blaine said not wanting to get his hopes up

"I though everyone at Dalton was gay i thought that was like a rule" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaine gave a small laugh shaking his head "Its all all boys school doesn't mean everyone's gay" 

"Oh" Sam said before nodding "I'm seeing him after school so maybe I'll talk to him about this then" Sam says getting up "Thanks Bro"

"And Sam If you need anything help understanding these feelings just ask" Blaine said hoping his advice helped. He wasn't going to tell Kurt since he had promised however he did wonder if his views on Bisexuality had changed remembering when he thought he could be bi after making out with Rachel

Glee Club the next day He expected to be interesting he hadn't expected Tina Cohen Chang to ask him to the dance as usual he had been oblivious not releasing she had been singing to him but just enjoying the song He had expected it to be for Artie so when Tina spoke up saying She wanted to go with him He froze speachless "Oh..uh...Wow...um...Tina I don't know what to say" He said trying to let her down gently it was bad enough that she as the one who wanted to do this but wanting to go with him too "Um...no Thank you but no Thank you" He said noticing the look on her face as if she was upset and Angry

Meanwhile at NADYA Kurt was still debating joining Adams Apples despite what Rachel said about it being career Suicide "Your thinking about Signing up aren't you" A man asked peering over He recognised the voice from the other day as the person who explained what Adam's Apples was. Kurt gave a small shrug looking over him He was Hot and his British accent was thick, He wondered if he wasn't with Blaine what He would think of this guy But Far from that He wasn't going to make any Moves, He was very Happy with Blaine but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate a hot guy "Maybe I'm…" He started before deciding to find out who he was "And you are"

"Adam" The man now named Adam said "A senior and founder and fearless leader of Adams Apples the club you are very seriously looking to joining" He explained

Kurt raised an eyebrow before holding his hand out" I'm Kurt…" He started.

"Kurt Hummel You winter showcase performance was breathtaking" Adam said, Kurt raised an eyebrow shocked that he had seen it

"But Now your here and you're wondering where you fit in and how can collage be so much like high school and you want to join my group but your worried its a step backwards and no I'm not a mind reader I'm just astute like you, We need you we want you" He says in one breath Kurt was shocked this guy was certainly Interesting to say the least "Well I'm very impressed that you said in one breath but don't think i'll be joining" He says as he turns to walk away Kurt wasn't sure if this man was flirting and didn't want to be stupid.

"Uh Man a hard sell But i'm not willing to go down without a fight" He says following him hopeful "come hear us sing, No strings attached" He offered "No Secret Timeshare condo Ponzi scheme" Adam said Hoping that if he enjoyed it he would stick around "Just our Voiced and your ears"

Kurt sighed thinking, He guessed there was no harm in going to watch one performance Adam smiled as he led him down to the Auditorium.

Kurt wasn't sure what to make of the performance But He did enjoy it and he though maybe he could join "So What do you say?"

Kurt though for a bit "I enjoyed it But I still don't know if its me But I guess If I was allowed I could come to a few rehearsals see if I like it and if I do I'll join on a more permanent Basis" He said with a smile thinking he could try.

"Thats all I wanted you to say" Adam says with a smile.

 

After Sam accepted Brittney's request for the dance Blaine was confused  "Why did you say Yes to Brittany" Blaine asked as they walked down the corridor after glee.

"Cause She's a great Friend and I don't feel comforable going with a guy I talk to Tim, Thats the guy i was talking about,  We decided  were going on a date I told him i wasn't sure about me feelings and he said he would help me with them too" Sam said with a small

"Thats good Sam but I think Brittney likes you as more than a friend." Blaine said concered

"Oh No I already spoke to her She knows were going as Just friend. You know I thought about going with you but I remembered what you said about your old school and didn't want to bring those memories back."

"Thanks Sam I don't think I'm going to go anyway or maybe just on my own"

"Have you not spoke to Tina yet" Sam asked

"No Shes a really great friend and but I'm concerned if she wants to go with me as more than a friend" Blaine says unsure

"Talk to her, Your gay and have a boyfriend so Maybe you can make sure its just as friends" Sam suggested

"Fine" He sighs as he reaches his locker going to sort his things out for the rest of the day and as if by Cue Tina arrived "I owe you an Apology" She stated before growing "But I also think you owe me an apology because that was maybe the most humiliating moment I've experienced in glee club and that is saying something " She said upset pausing "But Still I'm sorry I forget about that story you told about your old school and that was the whole reason you transferred to Dalton anyway because you got bullied at a Sadie Hawkins dance" She admitted feeling bad about the situation.

"Thank you Tina that's why I haven't been talking to you the past few days I felt upset that you wanted to do a Sadie Hawkins and scared of the past" He admits.

"You shouldn't be times have changed yes McKinley isn't the best but you and Kurt helped change the school" She believes

"I wish that was true" Blaine says sighing "Tina Your one of my best Friends and Of course I'm Gay and with Kurt But I'm happy to go as friends if you like"

"Of Course as Friends" Tina nodded Blaine sighed noticing a somewhat sad look on her face.

Kurt was at home Texting Blaine about joining Adams Apples and about the Dance When Rachel walked in "Rachel Can I talk to you for a moment" He asked he needed to work something out "Sure" She nodded sitting down next to him.

"You know How I was telling you about Adam's Apples Well I met Adam today and he took me to see them perform He's a really nice guy but I think He has a crush on me and I haven't told Blaine yet incase He gets the wrong idea" Kurt explained unsure what to do about Adam.

"Well Don't let it be a repeat of Chan...Whatever his name was" Rachel said not remembering God I do not want that drama Again " She half laughed "When you see him next make sure to let him know you have a boyfriend" Rachel says with a shrug

"Thanks" Kurt said with a sigh.

"Anyway Why aren't you skyping Blaine you normally at this hour" Rachel asked surprised

"There's a Sadie Hawkins dance at School He's with Tina so It's just texting tonight" Kurt said with slight Disappointment and worry about him.

"Sadie Hawkins isn't that the thing that made him move to Dalton" Rachel asked not wanting to pry but also being Nosey

"Yeah but He doesn't seem to bad I think its helping him get over the past" Kurt Explains glad he was feeling okay "Although He thinks Tina Might have a crush on him which if He thinks that then their must be something up cause Blaine is one of the most oblivious people I know/"

"Tina Knows He's Gay tho and with you and the two of you were friends right" Rachel says confused.

"You knew Blaine was gay and Still tried to date him" Kurt reminded.

"He thought He liked me to and the two of you Were Not dating yet" Rachel Reminded Kurt laughing at the Memory "That was so Stupid of us"

"Tina and I weren't that close but I hope it will be okay if she does like him" Kurt sighed He knew they were friend and didn't want Tina to lose a friend.

Kurt headed into NADYA the Next day and noticed Adam he wanted to avoid him as long as he could but that didn't seem to be the case as he walked over noticing him "Hey Kurt I was just thinking about you" Adam says giving him a smile "Could I have Your Number?" He asked hoping he wasn't being too forward

"Adam" Kurt sighed "Before I answer that Question have you been flirting with me" He asked getting right to the point

"Oh Shit your Straight I've been getting my signals mixed up I just assume you were gay" Adam Says Kurt looked at him surprised that was the first time anyone had though he was straight "No I am gay But I have a boyfriend and I'm really happy with him and your a great guy but I wanted to make sure you knew that I would like to be your friend If thats okay?" Kurt Said feeling slightly bad for Friend zoning him

"Oh Sure Thats fine" Adam said Half lying but understanding Kurt was a good guy and he was happy to just be friends with him "So Where is this Boyfriend?" Adam asked deciding he may as well get to know him.

Kurt smiled glad he was understanding or at least pretending to be "Blaine, He's Still in Ohio He's a year younger so Still in high School but he hopes to come to NADYA next year" Kurt explained as they walked down the corridor.

Blaine wasn't expecting The dance to be as good as it was He expected to feel some sort of PTSD from before but He didn't It was late into the evening when Sam pulled him away from Tina to the other rooms with Finn trying to explain how they Believed the Warblers had been cheating and while Finn didn't believe them they had Trent Who Blaine was close too had the inside knowledge he could help them He just hoped that he would. He wasn't going to tell Kurt anything till they knew for certain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Sadie Hawkins complete hope you enjoyed. I also wish to add that I liked Adam which is why I kept him in And I liked Kadam I think they could have been a great ship I plan to do A Kadam story in the future. I also hope you like me making Sam Bi I wanted to give Sam A storyline and Since Sam was originally meant to be gay and date Kurt I decided to make him Bisexual
> 
> Next Up Naked and no Big Changes from the Episode Just added scenes. Reviews are Welcome


	10. Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go with Naked, Enjoy also Im basing news On How it works in the UK so this may be completely wrong

So here we go with Naked, Enjoy also Im basing news On How it works in the UK so this may be completely wrong

Blaine had texted Kurt to watch the news he had no idea why but had managed to find the Ohio Regional news having looked through for about 20 minutes

"Why are you watching the News" Rachel asked as She and Brody walked in from their date. Kurt wasn't exactly happy that Rachel had asked him to move in without talking to him but he didn't bother arguing yet

"Blaine told me to apparently its important " He said as The news headlined the Warblers. Kurt raised an eyebrow as he saw one of the warblers which was said to be Hunter being Alleged of using Steroids "Kurt If thats True thats means New Directions might be able to go Regional" Rachel said shocked and glad.

"Lets just Watch and find out" He said Sshing her as Rod came on to report the headline Kurt looked at Rachel as he said that Mckinley would be at Regional "Thats Amazing Kurt I mean the best They have their chance again"

Kurt nodded in shock and Amazement "Yeah it is I know how disappointed everyone has been especially Blaine and the graduates this year" He said before pausing "I need to call him" He says grabbing his phone calling Blaine "Hey" He heard and enthusiastic Voice say.

"Blaine You can't just Hey me after that Congratulations but what the hell happened I didn't think The Warblers were like that. how did you find out? why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked several questions all at once "Kurt slow down, I didn't tell you cause I wanted to be sure, Sam was adamant that something was up and I agreed cause I felt it was odd that Trent didn't perform, you remember Trent right" Blaine made sure

"Yes he was my roommate remember" Kurt nodded

"Well He testified saying that they were using Steroid and he wasn't allowed to Perform if he didn't use them" Blaine explained to which Kurt nodded

"What would you have done" Kurt wondered only a few months ago he thought about going back

"What do you mean" Blaine asked confused

"You thought about going back to the Warblers remember would you have chosen to take steroids" Kurt asked wondering if Blaine would ever be that Desperate to preform

"Never and I would have reported it right then or tried to stop them" Blaine says He would never touch drugs to help him perform or at all

"Good" Kurt says "Anyway I'll let you go your going to busy preparing for regionals now"

Kurt sighed on his way to NADYA He called up Blaine "Hey" He said smiling as he heard Blaine Answer

"Hey Sorry I know it's early It's just already been a long day" Kurt explained

"I have a free Period now so It's fine" Blaine said hoping no teacher walked in while he was meant to be studying, no one normally did

"So You remember how I said Brody had moved in well he decided to come to breakfast buck naked, Their is only one guy I want to see naked and it's not him" Kurt said with a slight smirk on his face thinking of Blaine

"You are talking about me right Cause I don't want you imaining anyone else naked" Blaine laughed blushing slightly

"Yes You and I don't need to Imagine" Kurt laughed "Anyway that's not the point"

"True, So why was he naked" Blaine asked unsure if this was something he should be talking about in school

"He's Showing His support of Rachel, She's decided To be in this Movie which has a Topless Scene in it"

"This Is Rachel were talking about" Blaine made sure

"Yep and I know she just wants to make it big but not like this" Kurt sighed

"Maybe try showing her the bad sides of nudity not that I can really talk currently" He said wincing slightly as he said that He hadn't told Kurt about the callander

"Blaine" Kurt said weary

"It's not what you think, You know how we need to pay for Regionals will Tina suggested that the guys do a topless calender and we all agreed...Well Except for Artie"

"We'll that should be fun Make sure You save one for me " Kurt teased

"If you're lucky I'll give you an early preview" He flirted quietly

"I like the sound of that" Kurt laughed as he reached NADYA "Hey I just got to College so I have to go I'll Call you tonight" He says as he hangs up

Blaine went to follow Sam later when they were shooting the Calendar "Your Kinda out of Control"

"Yeah, Well Haters gonna Hate" Sam retorted

"What's got into you Sam your not normally like this" Blaine said concerned

"My Body is all I have I'm not like you I can't sing or Dance that well" Sam Glared "You understand who you are"

"This about your feelings" He asked sighing he knew no one else would hear5

Sam sighed looking to see if anyone could hear them "So Me and Tim went on a date and we kissed and not Im even more confused and kinda scared"

"You Kissed" Blaine said Surprised

"I felt something and these feelings confuse me Blaine and I've seen the bullying Kurt got but at the same time I do like him and I'm concerned that seeing you guys shirtless is going to make me Catch Feelings" Sam said knowing it sounded ridiculous

"That's not exactly how it works" Blaine said although doubted that himself

"Your hot what's to say I wont catch feelings for you your my best friend Blaine" Sam Suggested

"Er Thanks" Blaine Said "Just because you think someone is hot doesn't mean you like them" Blaine explained trying to help "I understand these feelings my confuse you but your still learning them but this is more a conversation you should be having with him. He will help" Blaine Says

"Thanks Blaine and If you want I'm happy you telling Kurt I trust him" Sam says knowing Blaine didn't like keeping secrets from him

Blaine headed home later that day after they sold most to the calenders, Blaine made sure to save one for kurt and send it up to him He went to skype Kurt smiling "Hey" Blaine smiled as Kurt's face popped up

"Hey" Kurt smiled "So How did the calenders do" He asked smirking "I still haven't had my preview"Kurt laughed

Blaine laughed taking his shirt off "There Happy" Blaine teased leaning forwards with a light smirk

"Very" Kurt laughed

"They Did well I'm sending you one up" Blaine explained "what about Rachel did you manage to convince her"

"Actually I brought Quinn and Santana over and they did" Kurt explained glad that Rachel managed to understand herself

"So Kurt something at School got me thinking Has your opinion changed on Bisexuality" Blaine asked remembering when he was once a told that it wasn't a thing

"I accept it Honestly when I said What I did I was upset and Jealous of Rachel" Kurt asked before raising an eyebrow "unless I'm losing you to a girl then my opinion remains the same" Kurt half joked

"100% gay remember" He half laughed "It's not me and I I tell you you can't anyone He only let me tell you cause he knows how much I hate keeping secrets from you" Blaine explained

"I'm not going to out someone if their not ready" Kurt shook his head, He never outed Dave and He wasn't going to out someone else

"Sam, He met this guy while looking into Dalton and I've been helping him understand his feelings They've been on a few dates and apparently kissed" Blaine explained

"Sam...We'll that's unexpected I don't think I ever told you this but before we met I assumed he was gay mainly cause of his hair and had a crush on him" Kurt admitted thinking that If Sam had been out then he probably would never have met Blaine or things may have been different

"I'm not going to lose you to Sam now am I" Blaine joked but was surprised by the confession He knew about Kurt Crush on FInn but not Sam

"Never and if anything I should be the one asking you that Your the one that sees him everyday" Kurt replied in the same tone

"Not my Type I prefer Brown Hair and Blue eyes (I Think That's What Chris's Eye color is) who love Musicals" Blaine smirked "He did say I was hot"

"Well That's true your the hottest guy I know" Kurt laughed "I'm glad you're helping him It's good not go through it alone" Kurt said thinking In a way he wished he had helped Dave Understand his sexuality more maybe then He wouldn't have tried to commit suicide however was glad he was okay now, It was Good that Sam had Blaine to talk to if he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really did not expect that episode to be as long as it was. Next up Is Diva.


	11. Diva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really didn't like this Episode much, I enjoyed the New York Stuff but not the Stuff in Lima especially Tina, Despite this I'm not changing it as I have no real ideas how to change it. So This is more a filler but after Naked a Short Chapter will be good especially since my plan for the next two episodes I'm planning a lot.

 

"

 

Kurt was getting annoyed with Rachel and was hoping this Midnight Madness would help her get some more perspective on things. He couldn't talk to Blaine He was Ill and was too tired to call so they were just texting Kurt making sure he was okay, Kurt was annoyed at Home much Tina Had been helping him with his cold not because It was his job, but Blaine had gone back to his Usual oblivious self and despite talking about it the other week could not see that Tina was in love with him He could tell that and he wasn't even in the same State. After Winning Midnight Madness Kurt decided to call Blaine however The Person Who Answered was not who he was Expecting.

Tina was just getting up thinking of leaving, She did like watching Blaine sleep but she knew she had to get home at some point as She was leaving She heard Blaine's Phone it was on his desk and she thought she would take a peek see who was Calling him She Kurt She gave a small smirk answering it "Hello Kurt" She Smiled.

"Tina" Kurt said Surprised "Why do you have Blaine's Phone" Kurt asked Concerned and Partly annoyed.

"Cause He's asleep and I though it might be Urgent" Tina said with a shrug.

"Where are you?" Kurt asked with a sigh not sure what was going on.

"His House You know his Dad was glad he had a girl come round his house" Tina said with a small smirk "He's helping me with Glee Stuff" She admitted.

"Yeah Your doing Diva week He told me" Kurt said starting to get annoyed especially with the father comment he knew Blaine's father Wasn't happy about his sexuality. "You might be looking after him with his cold but he doesn't want you around" Kurt seethed.

"Has he told you that" Tina asked wanting conformation.

"Well no but..." Kurt started before getting interrupted.

"Exactly You have no idea What he wants Some Boyfriend you are you aren't even around when he needs you" Tina scoffed

"And you are Yes Tina I might be in New York living my dream which Blaine Supports and I Wish I could be with him but You Tina Cohen Chang Mean nothing to him at least not in the way you want, He's gay and your not the first girl to get around him Remember Rachel" Kurt said pissed off.

"Maybe Rachel wasn't the right girl" Tina Defended.

"Ad You Are I don't think So Tina" Kurt stated Annoyed "Just leave him alone Before he breaks your heart As He wont love you." Kurt said trying to feel sorry for her before hanging up fed up with this, Tina had changed so much and it wasn't for the better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So No Klaine But an Tina and Kurt Fight which we will see Develop in the next Episode. I hated Tina this episode she was just very Creepy. Anyway Next episode is I Do and Klaine remember how their past Valentines together Tina and Kurt Fight and Kurt thinks about his future with Blaine.
> 
> Please leave a review


	12. I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Here we are with I Do and It's a big episode for Klaine and will probably highlight one of the big Changed I'm planning

 

Kurt was glad to be in Ohio, yes he was mainly their for Mr Shue's wedding which he was looking forward but He was looking forward to a few days with Blaine. Blaine had surprised him picking him up at the airport and they headed back to his house. "Thank you Blaine." He smiled as he walked in and Blaine took his bags "I wanted to spend as much time you as possible and was thinking we could have an early Valentine's Dinner since we won't have much time to ourselves tomorrow." Blaine suggests with a smile hopeful considering how they never really had any together before since i was still recovering last time. He missed Kurt to so it was A welcome home dinner also.

Kurt gives a small smile as he walks into the dining room where Blaine had prepared a romantic Meal "You Cooked?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm not that bad" He says with a laugh "I made Mac and Cheese and For Desert your Favorite" Blaine Smirked.

"Cheesecake" Kurt Said His eyes Lighting up "I feel like your trying to get laid?" Kurt laughed

"We'll I haven't seen you since Christmas and We didn't really have a chance to be Intimate then with your dad around" He said leaning over to kiss him teasing slighty

Kurt kissed back before smirking "We'll see how Dinner goes" He teased "And I promise I won't snap my fingers for cheesecake" He laughed.

Blaine smiled as he went to go serve dinner "You know this is our First Proper Valentines Together."

Kurt smiled thinking back "Well The First Valentines you spent singing to another guy and I was Jealous and you were so Oblivious that I had to tell you my feelings." Kurt Said shaking his head "And last year you were in hospital and Karofsky was sending me love letters and told me he loved me" He said with a small sigh wishing he had seen how bad He had been feeling then.

"We don't have the best luck with Valentine's day" Blaine admitted as he placed the food down.

"This year will be Different" Kurt states with a smile taking Blaine's hand as they ate, Dinner was Perfect and So was the rest of the evening…  
  


The next day was the wedding despite their fun the night before it seemed weddings made them horny and somehow they had ended up in the back of a Car making out...Well Trying to Tina had interrupted once already which Pissed Kurt off it wasn't for the fact She was one of Blaine's best Friend He would have been having harsh words to her and then Mercedes but he guessed they should probably stop and go to the wedding and they had all night in the Hotel.

The Wedding wasn't what anyone expected well There was no Wedding and Kurt felt sorry for Mr Shue but Also concerned for Miss Pilsbry but he thought not to dwell on it however the whole Idea of weddings did get him married. He and Blaine had been together almost 2 years and he wondered about Marrying Blaine. He knew they Couldn't legally yet but hoped one day soon Gay marriage would be legal even if it never was He knew he wanted Blaine forever.

After singing Blaine went to get some drinks for them both while Kurt went to get some food when Tina walked up to him "I don't like how you treat Blaine" She started crossing her arms.

"The Way I treat My Boyfriend is none of your business " Kurt said annoyed He didn't bother to be nice Tina had pissed him enough After the Phone call the previous week. 

"It is when He's my best friend and He's Misses you. Sometimes like now Your here but most of the time Your in New York at Vogue or NYADA and you aren't always there for him and He's lonely." Tina stated shocking Kurt.

"Tina Don't you get is Blaine Doesn't need you, I know He's feeling these things and we worked though it I don't get what you have against me other then the fact I'm dating Blaine and your not" Kurt said with a glare "You might be his Best Friend and you know what even If we weren't dating I would still have more of a chance then you cause I'm a guy Your Just a hag Tina, Your in love with Blaine and Its creepy" Kurt reminded her He didn't care anymore he was pissed that Tina was trying to Interfere with his relationship

"I've been their more then you have recently I've supported him all year, I took him to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, I put him to bed when he as sick and put Vaporub on his chest while he slept These things were all me" Tina said trying to win the Argument as if she had a chance. Before turning to Walk away only to be Grabbed by Kurt

"Did you Vapo Rape my Boyfriend?" Kurt said even more so pissed making sure he understood what she said "You know what Tina You changed I used to like you in the past two years. You are not the same person I was once Friends with." He said angry He hated getting angry but since the Phone call Tina pissed him off and he couldn't let her anymore He lent forward with a glare "You know what Tina Maybe you should fake a stutter I mean it worked for Artie why not Blaine" He whispered regretting what he had said almost instantly.

Tina moved away with a fierce Glare before slapping Kurt hard nearly making him crash into the table behind him "How Dare you?!"   


" What The Hell?" Blaine and Finn both Said noticing what was happening/

Kurt looked at her Shocked rubbing his face "Are you okay?" Finn asked His brother checking him over

"Tina How could you?" Blaine asked shocked at his friend someone He trusted "I know you have a crush on me but I didn't realize you'd hurt Kurt to get my attention" He said disappointed in his friend

"Blaine, Kurt hasn't been there for you, I'm the one whose been here for you while in New York" She said not caring about Kurt 

"And you think Thats going to make me change my Sexuality and fall in love with you?" He asked going to help Kurt putting an arm round him "You were my best friend Tina Not anymore" He says as He and Kurt walk away.  
  


Kurt sighed as he sat on the bed reaching their hotel room "Im sorry" He mumbled e felt bad in a way for messing things up be he was glad he and Tina got everything out Before it got Worse

"Don't be" He says " Are you okay>" He asked concerned checking his face making sure He would be okay/

"I was harsh to her Just since she answered your phone the other day I've been so mad at her and I finally got to say to her what I wanted and I probably deserved a slap " He said honestly shaking her head.

"But She should have known She was my best friend and I'm mad at her I'm not going to forgive her for slapping you" Blaine said Tina had surprised him and maybe showed him her true colors that wasn't a friend he wanted.

"You know my Check is a bit sore maybe a kiss would make it better" Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed before complying kissing his red check before moving down along his neck

Kurt gave a small moan letting Blaine have as much room as he wanted, Blaine knew his neck was his weak point. Blaine smiled undoing Kurts shirt letting his hands roam around his body "I love you Kurt" He smiled against his neck.

"I love you too" He moaned softly letting Blaine take him away It was Valentine's night after all...  
  


Later that evening They were getting dressed Kurt was flying back later that evening "Other then The whole Tina Incident This wedding got me thinking about our own Future" Kurt admitted looking over at Blaine He wasn't sure why this was on his mind currently

"In what way" Blaine asked surprised

"We've been together two years nearly and I've just been thinking one day Assuming it becomes Legal Would you ever want to get married" Kurt asked stammering a bit as he spoke

"Are you Proposing Kurt" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow

"No It would be much more elaborate than this just after We have had sex at a failed wedding" Kurt said with a laugh "No just do you see a future together" Kurt asked

"I see us together forever, I love you Kurt and One day Whether its in 5 years time or not for another 20 years I would want to marry you" He says giving a small kiss

"I love you too" Kurt admitted kissing back "Now come on we should head downstairs" Kurt added happy at the idea of their future together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode is Girls (and boys) on Film and a snow storm means Kurt invites Adam over Skyping Blaine is a mistake when he assumes the worse. Please Review


	13. Girls and Boys on Film

**So here we are This is a quite big chapter as it starts to look at Blaine's insecurity's since almost cheating. And we have Adam who just to let you know will be involved more. Not so much this Season which is ironic since this was the only season he was in also disclaimer I'm British so have no idea where places are in New York I tried to wor out where the collage was from where Kurt lives and then tried to make Adam live far away also New York Confuses me.**

Rachel and Brody had asked Kurt to get some shopping on his way back from NYADA. The snow was getting bad and they wanted to be safe here. Kurt had been asked since he was the last one to leave as Adams Apples Rehearsals was late. After shopping Kurt noticed Adam walking back to towards NYADA "Adam?" Kurt called with a slight shiver "Oh, Hi Kurt" Adam said with a small smile.

"What are you doing here" Kurt asked concerned.

"Oh I had a date well should have he didn't come." Adam says with a sigh.

"I'm sorry";Kurt said although glad that he was maybe over his crush on him. "so why are you heading back to NYADA?" Kurt asked confused.

"My car is there I want to get home before the storm gets bad."

"Don't you live near Long Island city I don't think it would be safe to drive." Kurt said remembering him mentioning where he lived "why don't you come stay with me i have a bus to catch and it's only a few stops?" Kurt suggested wanting to make sure his friend was okay.

"Rachel won't mind>" Adam asked.

"If she does I don't care" Kurt shrugged.

They got back to the apartment Kurt went to sort out the shopping as he saw Rachel "I hope you don't mind I invited Adam over I didn't think it was safe for him to drive back home" Kurt explains.

"Its fine Nice to properly meet you Adam "Rachel said with a smile giving Kurt a small frown Pulling him into the Bedroom "What?" Kurt asked confused

"Isn't this the same guy that Had a crush on you?" Rachel asked crossing her arms

"Yes But He knows We're just friends and he had a date today which means he's moved on from me" Kurt said with a shrug.

"Being with Blaine is making you Oblivious" Rachel said shaking her head.

"Even if He does like me I'm it going to cheat on Blaine not with Adam or any other guy I love Blaine More than anything and I don't need you or Tina telling me how my relationship works." Kurt said annoyed that people were trying to get in the way of his relationship.

Rachel looked at him feeling bad "Sorry I forgot about Tina " Rachel sighed she knew Kurt loved Blaine and though maybe it was just her emotions.

Kurt just shook his head walking back to see Santana, Brody and Adam talking.  
  


Blaine decided to call Kurt the Next morning he hadn't been able to the Previous day as the Storm affected the phone lines however Kurt had managed to text him saying that the storm seemed to be clearing up but they had closed NYADA just in case as the news said it was going to get bad again, Blaine decided to try and call him on his way into school hoping they could talk..

"Hey I'm not sure How long the Signal is going to hold up But I'm glad you called I missed your Voice" Kurt laughed.

"Same Although it's A fun week were doing Movie Musicals The only song I seem to be thinking of Is Come What May but It wouldn't be the same without you."

"You better not sing our Wedding song without me!" Kurt Frowned half joking.

"I won't I just don't know what to do instead" Blaine says with a sigh he wasn't normally this stuck on songs.

"I'm Sure You'll think of Something. How About…." Kurt Started but was interrupted.

"Hey Kurt, Would it be okay if I used the Shower I probably going to head home if this Storm clears up and think A wash might help….Oh your on the phone" Blaine Heard a British accent say with a slight Frown Kurt hadn't mentioned having any British friends.

"Its Fine Its just Blaine, and Sure There's Spare towels on the to shelf and I wouldn't use Rachel or Brody's Shampoo." Kurt Explains...So Kurt had Mentioned him to this guy but He had no idea who this was and it concerned him "Sorry About that Where were we?" Kurt Asked back to Blaine.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked with a frown>

"Adam, He's a student NYADA, He's From Essex in England but moved over to America for College. He's been a great friend Has His own Band called Adam's Apples which I joined " Kurt said Probably too enthusiastically at least it was for Blaine's liking.

"You've never mentioned him I mean you've mentioned everyone else in New York, Isabelle, Brody even Cassandra why not him?" Blaine asks with a hint of Jealousy

"I never thought too. Are you Jealous Blaine?" Kurt Asked confused.

"No" He said quickly "I just wondered how he could be that Good a friend and you never mentioned him. He's staying over at your Apartment" Blaine says slightly annoyed.

"I didn't Want him to drive in the snow Storm" Kurt says with a frown "This Is why I didn't tell you as I didn't want you to think more of our Friendship" Kurt says wincing regretting what he said.

"More of your Friendship?" Blaine said Slowly "Is He gay?" Blaine asked wondering if the reason He was keeping him a Secret was that he was Gay and they were sleeping together

"Yes but I don't see why That's an Issue When He asked for my Number I made sure…" Kurt was going to explain that Adam knew he had a boyfriend and was only Interested in Blaine but was Cut of By Blaine.

"Let me guess you gave it to him and you've been Flirty that's why You've Never told me about him He's Chandler 2.0" Blaine said Pissed off although as soon as he said those words He instantly regretted it.

"Blaine..." Kurt said Tearing up about to continue when his phone hung up he wasn't even sure if he heard any of that knowing what the signal had been like. Kurt frowned upset and unsure where he stood with Blaine Throwing his Phone across the room in anger.

Rachel heard something going on and decided to check on Kurt "Kurt What's going….are you crying?" She asked going to hug her Friend.

"Blaine" Kurt said Softly leaning on her.

"Is he okay….What Happened?" She asked rubbing his back.

"We were talking and then Adam came asking to shower and Blaine got annoyed that I hadn't Mentioned him and I think He thinks I'm cheating on him with Adam because I never mentioned him."

Rachel had a bad feeling this might happen Which is why She hadn't wanted Adam over but She wasn't going to say that "Why do you think He thinks your cheating" Rachel asked.

"He called Adam Chandler 2.0" Kurt said Blankly as Rachel Winces knowing how that hurt Kurt. "The stupid Storm dropped Signal so I couldn't talk to him."Kurt said "What if he wants to break up with me?" Kurt mumbled scared.

"Blaine Loves you he might have trust issues but when you get the chance to explain he will understand You love him don't you?"

"So Much " Kurt nods "I just hate that he brings up Chandler up anytime where Vulnerable in our relationship"

"It's been your only big Fight hasn't it" Blaine asked

"We had one regarding Sebastian and one when he thought about rejoining the Warblers" Kurt added "But Chandler is the only one that nearly broke us up" Kurt says Honestly

"Exactly so it's the only thing he can hold against you in a fight or compare" Rachel Explains Let's go see if anyone has any signal and we can call him all of us so we can tell him how wrong he is"

Kurt nodded grabbing his phone checking for messages but no Signal then They Checked Rachels hone which had no Signal They Asked Adam to check his "I have signal " He said "why?" He said not knowing what was going on

"Can I borrow your phone?" Kurt Asked "I need to talk to Blaine He thinks i'm cheating on him with you" Kurt says with a slight glare.

Adam nodded frowning passing Kurt his phone Dialing Blaine but no Answer "I think you should leave the storms doesn't seem to be getting worse " Kurt said not wanting to look at Adam If Blaine had broken up because of Adam he didn't want to look at him

Adam gave a nod taking his phone back grabbing his stuff "It will be okay" He told Kurt as he left.  
  


Blaine was in a mood all day during School because of Kurt He shouldn't have brought Chandler up but felt hurt that He hadn't mentioned Adam. "Blaine are you okay" Tina Asked hoping they were okay.

"Why do you care Tina?" Blaine said with a glare

"Cause your My friend" Tina said hurt

"No were not not since you Slapped Kurt" Blaine said Harshly "Just leave me alone Tina" He says Slamming his locker before heading to Glee as he walked in his phone rang but Frowned not recognizing the number ignoring it. When Glee finished he sighed walking back home he decided to call the unknown Number "Hello Adam Crawford Speaking" The Voice said Recognizing it as the English Adam.

"You" Blaine said "It's Blaine" He said confused.

"Kurt's Blaine" Adam said "He gave me your number to try calling you as he had no signal"

Blaine smiled at being called Kurt's Blaine "Is He There?"

"No, He kicked me out" Adam Explained.

"That Doesn't sound like Kurt" He says Confused.

"I don't think He wanted to look at me knowing I was the reason you two had broken up." Adam says sighing

Blaine froze….Kurt Thought that they had broken up "I...I Don't Want to break up with him." Blaine says shaking his head.

"Let him know that As soon as you can." Adam Says shaking his head "Why were you upset then?"

"He's been telling me everything about New York but Hadn't mentioned you or Adam's Apples and it felt as if he was trying to keep you as his secret I was confused" Blaine says trying to explain himself

"That Was probably or my Benefit So that You wouldn't go all Jealous Boyfriend on me" Adam Half laughed "When I met him I assumed he was Single So Flirted a bit I misread his friendliness as Flirting back So asked for his number hoping to go on a date When He refused I thought He was straight" Adam stopped when he heard laughing on the other end of the phone "What?" Adam asked.

"I don't think Anyone has thought Straight when it comes to Kurt Hummel" Blaine said shaking his head with a hunt of a laugh.

"That was kinda the look I got from him" Adam Admitted "He explained that He had a boyfriend and firmly put me in the friend zone saying he didn't want to mess anything up" Adam Explained "Yes I had a crush but what Gay Guy wouldn't Look at him but I've seen the way he looks when he's talking to you, He loves you Blaine" Adam said

Blaine smiled He needed to cal Kurt "You're a good friend Adam." He says As He hangs up.  
  


Kurt had gone to his room wanting to be alone He had grabbed his laptop watching Moulin Rouge which didn't help as it just made him imagine Him and Blaine up their singing Come what May however as the song finished on screen His phone rang seeing Blaine He answered Immediately "I'm sorry I should have told you about Adam I was just scared you would be angry that I had a friend who once had a crush it's stupid but i didn't want you to hate him I love you more then Anything Blaine and wouldn't be able to live without you "Kurt panicky says not giving Blaine a Chance to talk.

"Can I talk now?" Blaine asked smiling "I'm sorry too I shouldn't have made assumptions Adam told me me that you were really upset and Though I was going to breakup with you and I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

"You spoke to Adam?" Kurt asked confused.

"I didn't know who called me….He's A Good friend" Blaine says

"Yeah He is" Kurt nodded sighing "So Were okay?"

"Were okay" Blaine Repeated feeling back for fighting in the first place and hoping that they would be okay.

**Next is is feud I don't many changes will be made just discussions also Adam his from my hometown which I'm pretty sure Is part of the reason I'm keeping him around. Please Reveiw**


	14. Fued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Is Feud 

Finn had called Kurt they didn't talk much and he needed help regarding Will he knew he had messed up and was pretty sure that he had been hated "Hey" Kurt said surprised by the phone call,

"I need your advice" Finn said with a sigh.

"Whatever your wearing does not go together' Kurt said with a slight smirk.

"You don't know what I'm wearing" Finn said shaking his head.

"But I know you...what is it?" He asked

"Mr Schue hates me and I don't know how to solve it I mean I do do something really bad" Finn said.

"Go on" Kurt said concerned.

"I kissed Miss Pillsbury and Mr Shue has been treating me like shit." Finn said with. No idea what to do

"You...well I think you kinda deserve that you kissed his fiancé why?" Kurt asked shocked.

"Honestly I have no idea she was just stressing about the wedding and I kissed her" Finn tried to explain.

"Before the wedding...Finn your not the reason she left " Kurt asked unsure how he could help.

"I thought I might be but Rachel convinced me that I wasn't" Finn said.

"That's good, I have to go I've just reached my next class" Kurt said lying the mention of Rachel concerned him he wanted to Finn about Brody but didn't think that would be a good idea considering he knew Finn still loved him.

"Thanks tho " He says shrugging as he hangs up.

Kurt sighed putting his phone away as he walked into the College he noticed Adam and hadn't seen him since the storm and wanted to apologies for his behavior "Hey Adam" He called.

"Hey is everything okay with you and Blaine?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah apparently you talked to him." He smiled getting a nod "I wanted to apologies for being a jerk I shouldn't have put my anger on you I was just scared" Kurt says hoping they were still friends he hadn't made any at NYADA.

"Course we are I mean I am a good friend " Adam smirked.

"Yeah he told me that " Kurt laughed checking the time "I got to get to class but there's Adam's apples tonight right?"

"Rescheduled for tomorrow. The guy who didn't turn up called me after Blaine did and apologies saying he wasn't able to get down cause of the storm so I'm meeting him today"

Kurt nods smiling "of course we'll have fun give me the details" he laughed as he headed off to class.   
  


Blaine was pissed of with Sue he didn't want to rejoin the Cheerios he wished he never did in the first place and he was on his third wash trying to get the cement out his hair and was in the process of drying it when he heard his computer buzzing he smiled seeing it was Kurt as answered "Hey" He said looking fed up.

"Everything okay? you looked stressed" Kurt asked concerned although smiling seeing his hair.

"Sue" Blaine said simply as if it explained everything. Which in some respects it did.

"Ah….What did she do" Kurt asked feeling bad.

"She put Cement in my hair gel this is the third attempts to get it all out" He says sighing a he removed the towel.

"Ah theirs the hair I love" Kurt laughed even if he was only occasionally he loved Seeing Blaine's hair in its natural form "it's not funny I don't even understand why she wants me on the Cheerios so much."

"Cause she's likes to annoy you as she does everyone."

"It's not just the Cement She's pretty much trying to steal my identity I apparently have a house loan in my name" He says pissed off his parents had been able to sort that but it wasn't the point."

"That's illegal surely your parents could sue her " Kurt said wondering what Mckinly would be like without her "that's not all she embarrassed me by getting one of the sings in the sky saying "Blaine is on the bottom" Blaine said crossing his arms fed up and was only more annoyed when he heard a snigger from a Kurt "Sorry I shouldn't laugh but it is true...well sometimes." Kurt pointed out.

"That's not the point " Blaine Groans.

"So are you going to join or not?" Kurt asked.

"Course not since this weeks glee is about feud as will and Finn won't talk I battles her to a sing off if I lose I'll rejoin the Cheerios" He explains.

Kurt nodded "you'll will, speaking of How is Finn he phoned me this morning explaining what happened?"

"Egh don't ask I mean Will has every right to be angry but we just want it all sorted so we can focus on regionals." He explains.

Kurt gives a nod hoping everything would be sorted although knowing sue she would find a way to win.   
  


The next day Kurt called Blaine once getting home wanting to see how the sing off went as soon at the Camera cam on he sighed seeing what he was wearing "Sorry" Kurt sighs.

"It's fine everyone but Tina voted for her but I think Tina is just trying to get be in my good books." Blaine said shaking his head.

"How are you and Tina?" Kurt asked wondering he had thought he had been harsh on her.

"I'm still not her friend you didn't deserve to be hit she hurt you" Blaine defended.

Kurt didn't say anything and sighed "you know I was a Cheerio before we met" He told him thinking back to when he and Mercedes joined.

"Wait what?" Blaine asked surprise

"It was the year before we met and me and Mercedes Were pissed that we weren't able to shine in glee so joined Cheerios it wasn't for us so we quit." Kurt explained remembering "and their is one good thing about you being a cheerio" Kurt smirked teasing.

"What's that" Blaine asked confused.

"You look hot in the outfit." Kurt teased "if you take the gel out your hair you might get cyber lucky"Kurt says with a smirk as Blaine went to the bathroom to remove the gel from his hair wanting to have some fun after the past week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so that was a bit of a filler chapter next up is Guilty Pleasures and Sam Admits something to his friends and Blaine and Kurt talk. Please Review and check out my Poll


	15. Guilty Pleasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this episode is short but explores Sams story line more I enjoyed this episode but didn't really know what to do. Also I had to change Blaine's guilty pleasure obviously and I though about just going with Wham as he said in the episode but then changed that.

Sam and Blaine were at his lockers getting their books for morning Lessons, "Here take it." Blaine said passing him $50 explaining that he had seen that he had been stealing food on his way home the previous day.

"Oh it's not what you think." He says once working out what Blaine thought was happening. He sighed leading him to the crafts room covering his eyes as they walked in unavailing his designs "so what do you think?" He asked.

Blaine looked round somewhat stunned and confused "are those macaroni portraits?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah their my guilty pleasures my art teacher says I like the ugly guy in the shine except with macaroni." 'Sam explains and Blaine works out who each one is "I even did one of Kurt" He says "I've just started one of Tim."

"The macaroni really captures him" Blaine smiled "could I take a picture to show Kurt?" Blaine asked understanding if not "sure as long as no one else sees" Sam says nervous;

"Thank you for sharing this with me"Blaine smiled as he started to leave they knew Mr Shue was ill and he had an idea of what they could do while he was gone "not so fast now it's your turn."

Blaine sighed wanting to forget it but knowing Sam would push "I have a diary not even Kurt knows that."

"That's not that bad it's just a very girly thing" He shrugged 

"Exactly my other would be that I love Wham but you won't say anything." Blaine shrugs as they walk to the choir room "how are you and Tim doing?" He asked.

"Good he has really helped me find myself and understand my feelings." Sam says honestly feeling happier then he had in the past. "I'm thinking of telling Glee" He admits

Blaine's eyes widened "that's great " He says hoping everyone was understanding they had been in the past with him a Kurt.

"I know I'm just scared." He admits "you were already out when you came here and Kurts well Hes Kurt." He says shrugging.

"Don't worry and I'm here for you " Blaine said making sure He knew He had someone.  
  


It was the next day and in the Choir room and Sam was standing there not sure what to do he looked at Blaine hopeful, "So Theirs been something going on recently with me and since we're talking about Guilty pleasures and putting things in the open, I felt like Now was the time to say especially as its developing more." Sam said with a pause "it's not something I What to sing about partly because I couldn't find a good song but anyway I'm Bisexual I've been seeing a guy recently and I really like him Blake's a been helping me with my feelings"

"That really good that you felt you could come out to us" Tina smiled as god Artie who gave a nod. Blaine gave a smile leaning forward as Sam Sat down. "I'm proud of you."  
  


That evening Kurt decided to call Blaine He was still conflicted about telling Rachel about Brody he knew Santana wanted to although both he and Finn agreed that she shouldn't "Hey Kurt" Blaine smiled "oh Did you get that picture I sent you" Blaine asked wondering if he had seen the artwork "Yeah it was really good impressive even Whose was it you wouldn't say?" Kurt asked wondering who had made a macaroni masterpiece of him "Sam I saw him stealing Macaroni and assume he might be homeless or something again" Blaine admitted.

"Well let him know I thought it was amazing " Kurt told him he knew he could do it himself and it might be nice to talk to Sam since he hadn't in a while but knew he was Blaine's best friend so it was easier

"Speaking of Sam he decided to come out today." Blaine explains "no one was really bothered Tina and Artie were happy for him Kitty made a snide comment but that's kitty." He shrugged.

"That's great must be going well with the guy he's seeing" Kurt smiled happy for his friend "speaking of Guys can I ask you something and you promise not to tell anyone" Kurt asked knowing how odd that sounded.

"Of course. I don't like the. Sound of this Kurt" Blaine said raising an eyebrow concerned.

"Its not what you think Blaine" Kurt sated noticing that He looked suspicious of him "What Would you do if you found out your best friend was dating an escort" Kurt asked keeping his voice down making sure Rachel couldn't hear.

"You mean as in someone who gets paid for sex?" He asked confused which revived a nod.

"Brody or…" Blaine asked wanting to check.

"Yeah him" He nodded.

"Well I think you should tell Rachel I would want to know yes she's not going to have the best reaction and she might hate you for not telling you sooner but it would be for the best" Blaine said wondering how he would personally react he would be pissed and want to know the reasons why.

"Santana thinks we should tell her but both me and Finn think it's best if she doesn't."

"Finn?" He says confused Beliving that he was at College.

"It's complicated don't ask." Kurt says not completely sure of himself "thanks for helping."

"Anytime Love you."

"Love you too" Kurt yawns tired as he hangs up.  
  


At the end of they week Kurt and Blaine were talking about stuff as they usually to catch up if they hadn't managed to talk much during the week "so since we've been Guilty pleasures this week I was wondering what's yours" Blaine asked hoping Kurt was going to tell him Kurt shook his head "your going to think I'm weird and Break up with me";Kurt said not wanting to Show Blaine the arm.

"I'm not going to break up with you" Blaine said wanting to know even more so now.

Kurt sighs "you'll tell me yours after?" He asked nervous?

"Of course" Blaine nods seeing Kurt nervous concerned him at how scared he seemed about telling him.

Kurt smiled slightly as he went to get the box opening it before getting the arm out "it's a boyfriend arm for when I'm lonely" Kurt said blushing looking away from Blaine "it's weird and adorable and better then you trying to get the real thing " Blaine admitted thinking he could get one too.

"So your okay with it?" Kurt asked making sure?

"Of course maybe you could send me the link and get one for me" Blaine admits Blushing slightly before going to grab something from his top draw "now for my Guilty pleasure" He says showing him a book "it's a diary I have a diary." Blaine said looking at Kurt for a response.

"I know" Kurt said simply smiling.

"You do how?" Blaine asked confused.

"It was at Dalton I went into your dorm looking to speak with you, it was just after We started dating and I saw it on the side I didn't know what it was so I had a quick look and saw a passage about your feelings for me how me singing Blackbird made you feel ...when I realized what it was I stopped reading I didn't want to invade your privacy " Kurt admitted.

Blaine gave a small smile "Thank you." He smiles "I started writing it after Sadie Hawkins as a way to help me cope with how I was feeling cause of what happened and I guess I never stopped." Blaine admits thankful to have to have told him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't really know what was happening with this chapter but I just though it would be nice for Blaine to have a diary as a way to help him get over Sadie Hawkins incident. Next Episode is Shooting Star and I honestly haven't changed anything cause it wasn't an episode I could change just added Kurt and Rachel finding out some klaine


	16. Shooting Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is Shooting Star trigger warning mentions of Gunshots and school shootings.

 

Blaine didn't believe Brittney theory that a meteorite was going to hit so he didn't know why he was listening to Mr Schue telling them to speak with their loved ones he called Kurt as he walked out the choir room however got no response. Blaine sighed assuming he was just busy at NYADA or Vogue not remembering his schedule. He tried again later that night yet still got no response which was unusual that late in the the day.

Kurt felt bad having not been able to talk to Blaine, Kurt had been a busy at College and then at Vogue that evening and now in the morning he sighed running late for classes already he text Blaine saying he would call him tonight and sorry for not being able to talk. He only had two classes today so would be finished by lunch and hopefully talk to Blaine then.

A few hours later Kurt was on the Bus back to Bushwick when he got a Text from Kurt " _I love you so much and I need you to know that in case I don't get the chance to say it agian_ " Kurt frowned at the text, He knew Blaine loved him and was concerned why this text was so out of the blue.

_"_ _I know you love me what's wrong Babe"_ He said not sure what he was thinking, Had Blaine done something stupid, was he hurt thoughts ran away with him. Though his Brain as he got in the bus heading back up to the loft in concern

_"_ _T….There's a shooter….we heard Gunshots"_  Kurt paled as he read the Texts hoping his Blaine was okay, hoping Artie, Brittney, Sam. Even Tina and the rest of the new directions were safe.

_"_ _Stay calm I'm sure you'll be fine where are you, Whose with you"_  Kurt replied trying to comfort him as he walked into the apartment trying to remain calm himself.

"What wrong" Rachel asked as he walked in she noticed how Pale he looked.

"Put the news on I need to know if they know anything yet." Kurt demanded as he grabbed his laptop going to find out if there were flights back to Lima. Blaine needed him

_"_ _Choir room Everyone but Tina and Britt, Will And Coach Beiste are with us….."_  moments later another text He hoped the two were both okay even if he hated Tina she didn't deserve to be hurt  _"I'm scared Kurt"_  Blaine added simply. Kurt felt sorry for him no one should be in this situation but he was terrified for Blaine He couldn't lost him

"Anything about what?" Rachel asked concered noticing his panic.

"McKinley. There's a shooter or at least they heard Gunshots" Kurt explains as Rachel puts the news on nothing yet

"God is everyone okay" Rachel asks going to check her phone

"I don't know Blaine says their all in the choir room Except Brittney and Tina what if there're hurt" Kurt says getting a flight for a few hours.

"They will be fine. what are you doing?" Rachel asked noticing him on the computer.Hoping all her friends were okay and also Glad Finn wasn't their at the school.

"Getting plane tickets back to Lima I need to be their for Blaine" Rachel nods understanding.

_"I understand Baby just think of me, I'm coming over I'll be there tonight think of that"_  Kurt replies going to get an small suitcase packing a few. Things niot sure how many days he was going to go for.

_"_ _I need you so much what if I don't see you"_  Blaine replied.

_"_ _Don't think like that Baby….think of Dalton, Think of our First Kiss, Think Of west side story"_ Kurt replied  trying to Keep Blaine's Spirits up.

Rachel gave him a hug "Give him my love give them all my love " She asks to which Kurt nods.

" _My parents what you over they know I will need you"_  Blaine says " _I need to hear your voice Kurt"_  He adds soon after. Kurt gave a smaile Glad taht his parents understood that Blaine would want him.

"I'll text you when I get their Rachel text me if you find out anything" Kurt asks shaking his head as he left.  
  


Kurt reached the airport and was sitting in the depo when his phone rang it made jump. he looked at the caller Id. Blaine. he picked up almost instantly "Blaine" He said hopeful.

"Yeah I'm here we don't know what happened but it's all clear, God Kurt I'm was so scared where are you?" He asked.

"Airport my flight is in 10 minutes."

"I need you Kurt" he says hearing Kurt voice was calming. Kurt could feel his emotions and was concered about him but they would be able to talk soon or justCuddle whatever Blaine wanted.

"My parents said they will pick you up they've given us the rest of the day off" Blaine adds.

"Is everyone safe?" Kurt asked

"We still don't know where Tina is I'm scared for her" Blaine admits despite what happened at the Wedding He wanted his friend back and wanted to know she was safe. Just then Tina walked into the choir room "She's here she's Safe"

"Make up with her she's your best friend and you need each other till I get there I'll talk to her too when I get the chance." Kurt said Tina had been a good friend and Blaine needed his friends "my flights about to board" Kurt said.

"I love you" Blaine said Softly glad that he had Kurt

"I love you too" Kurt said as he got up going to hang up he didn't want to but knew he had to. He gave a smile as he walked onto the Plane.

Blaine looked at Tina as the phone went silent "Tina your safe" He says softly .  "I was scared that you weren't safe that something happened to you" Blaine admits going to hug her

"I wanted to be here with you to say goodbye I didn't want anything to happen with you hating me" She says hugging Blaine

"I've missed you as my friend I should never have let a stupid crush get in the way" She says crying as she leaned on Blaine.

"You are my best Friend Tina" Blaine admits also pulling Sam into a hug "we are the three amigos" Sam adds before giving a small laugh something they hadn't done in a while.

"We're good" Tina checked.

"Of course" He says softly needing his friends.  
  


When Kurt arrived at the Airport he Saw Pam and Devon Anderson with Blaine waiting for him. Blaine's Parents weren't exactly the most supportive of Blaine but they had go t to know Kurt over the past two years and Devon was warming up to the idea of his son being gay. "Blaine!" Kurt went over hugging him tight he could feel that Blaine was still shaking so kissed his forehead "let's get home" Devon said as they head back to the car

Not much was said on the way but sitting in the back sheets Kurt held Blaine's hand making sure he knew he was safe

That night they didn't sleep much Blaine and his parents talked Kurt joined in occasionally but most of the time he was just holding Blaine making sure he felt safe in his arms they could talk if he wanted to but Blaine just needed Kurt warmth and love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a hard one to write and I hope I did it justice I didn't write in Blaine's POV as I didn't feel I would be able to get that emotionally and didn't want to ruin it. Also I chose to call Blaine's fathers name Devon since it's Blaine's middle name and thought it could be a family thing. next episode is sweet dreams. Kurts still in town and talks with Tina and also tried to help Blaine best he can.


	17. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here we go sweet dreams this is going to be a short chapter.

It had been a few days since the shooting and Kurt had decided to stick around he had phoned both Vouge and NYADA saying he had a family emergency. To him it was the Truth, Blaine was his family.

"How you doing?" Kurt asked as they left the house heading to school.

"Better thanks for coming you've really helped." Blaine says hugging him, He felt a lot calmer then the past few days.

"Always, I was so scared when I got your text" He admits looking down

"So was I Kurt, your weren't their the choir room was just so scary I don't think I've been that scared before, you helped but not knowing what was happening>" He said trailing off as he found his holding Kurt calming him.

"So what are you doing on Glee" he asked changing the subject taking his hand rubbing it with his thumb he knew that calmed him down

"Well Mr Schue found out the theme this year is dreams but none of us want to sing the songs he wants to sing we do." Blaine groaned

"Sounds like him." Kurt half laughed with a sigh thinking "well I'm not doing anything so maybe I could sit in on a few see if I have any ideas?" Kurt suggested it might be nice to join in. He missed Singing with Glee.

"As much as I'd love that I don't think Mr Shue cares I can speak to him and ask. " Blaine nods as they reach the school grounds "Hey Tina" Blaine said as they reached the courtyard looking between her and His boyfriend. KUrt had promised to talk to Tina and wanted to sort this whole situation out. "I'm going to leave you two to talk." He says kissing Kurt check as he headed in towards the school but his so he could make sure the two people he cared about the most went going to end up killing each other.

Kurt gave a small sigh. "Tina I really am sorry for putting you down, I was just angry as I felt like you were trying to control mine and Blaine's Relationship, I should never have mentioned Artie and your stutter that was inappropriate" Kurt said honestly.

"Thank you Kurt and I'm sorry too I just wanted to feel something after Mike, Blaine was there and somehow I managed to fall for him" She laughed awkwardly "I'm sorry about Slapping you and for getting in the way and saying you don't support him." Tina added giving a worried smile "I've seen the way you've been with him the past week and I was wrong so are we friends again?" Tina asked holding her hand out.

Kurt nodded shaking it "just as long as you don't Use Vapo rub around him again" He half joked.

"I've already apologized to Blaine about that" she nodded feeling stupid about herself.

Blaine smiled in the distance glad they had managed to sort things out "you can come out now Blaine. " Kurt called knowing what he was doing spying on them "our a terrible spy" Kurt said with a smile

"Says You" Blaine laughed thinking back to when Kurt "spied" on the Warblers "I had to make sure you weren't going to kill each other." He laughed shaking his head "come on we're going to be late to class" Tina said giving a nod at Kurt.

 

Kurt had been checking in oh his dad and Carol when he received a text from Blaine "Yeah your not going to be able to sit in"

Kurt sighed replying "what's happened?" he asked replying back.

"He hates us, just don't ask" He replied. Kurt could sense the anger in the text

"Is That Blaine?" Burt asked walking into the room

"Yeah" Kurt nodded with a small smile

"How is he doing after last week" Burt asked concerned

"Not to bad he hasn't been sleeping well he doesn't think I've noticed but I do" Kurt says holding the phone close to him

"I'm glad your still happy with him" Burt smiled he liked Blaine and believed That he was good for Kurt

"I love him so much Dad" Kurt replied honestly although didn't want to mention the fact he had though about marriage he sighed frowning "h...how's your cancer treatment going" Kurt asked unsure if he wanted to hear.

"Good" Burt nodded patting his sons shoulder Understanding that he was scared "I get my results in a few weeks"

"I'll be here" Kurt said needing to know his Dad was okay he was scared for him.

 

Blaine and Kurt were on their way back to the airport "thanks for coming again I've really Needed you." He says hugging him.

"I'll always be here if you need me just call" He says smiling

"Call be when you get back" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Of course" He nodded smiling kissing his check as he left thinking back To the last they were at the airport and how emotional they had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was really a filler chapter as will be the next lights out and I think it will be a filler also. To let you know where I am When posting this, I have currently written up to Old Dogs New Tricks So am quite far ahead. Please review as Always and Check out my poll.


	18. Lights outs

 

After trying to help Santana figure her life out and failing to do so Kurt headed into Vogue he was nervous as Isabelle seemed serious on the phone and he was nervous he was going to fired. Walking into her office he waiting till she finished her phone call before taking a seat "how's Blaine and your dad I know you were back their last week" She asked concerned after finding out what had happened.

"Good my dads Treatment is going well and Blaine's coping slowly." he explained sighing in relief

"I still want to meet him." Isobel started

"Well the past two times he's been over haven't really been appropriate " He admitted "honestly I though you called me into fire me as I havn't been around"

"Cause you said it would be 24/7 when I got the internship and I haven't been around lately."

She explained that it didn't matter before asking him to help at the gala. Kurt was shocked to say the least but glad he had been offered the opportunity.   
  


Kurt called Blaine as soon as he finished work unsure if he was talking since he hadn't been texting as much as normal "Hey" Blaine said "sorry I haven't been about all day we have no power at school and my phone died" He explains "I just got home so your on speaker while it charges."

"Oh that's fine I've got some amazing news." Kurt said excited.

"You sound excited." Blaine laughed

"What's the evening that the big apples big event that everyone shows up to?" He asked waiting for a response.

"The New York City ballet gala" Blaine said wondering where this was going.

"And guess whose been asked to help out at it." Kurt said enthusiastic.

"Wait What? How?" Blaine asked shocked.

"The person Isobel had dropped out so she asked me to help out."

"That's amazing Kurt I'm so proud of you" He says wishing he could be there

"I'm going to Ask for Rachel and Santana's help I wish you could be here too." He says

"As long as you send me a few pictures I'll be fine but that's amazing for you Kurt"

"Thanks Blaine" he smiled as he walked home recalling in the news. proud for Kurt  
  


After the event Kurt called Blaine explaining what had happened at the event not going into too many details not wanting to make Blaine jealous or upset "so has the power come back at school yet?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yeah but Mr. Schue decided that our voices are our best instruments and decided to do some A Capella" Blaine said waiting to see Kurt's reaction.

"Oh god." Kurt laughed thinking back to Dalton "As long as it didn't turn into Blaine and the pips it's fine" Kurt laughed remembering how much he hated the whistling at times.

"Actually I was the only one who didn't have a solo bit." He laughed "Mr Schue probably thought the same as you" He said with a shrug remembering his times at Dalton it felt odd singing A Capella without the blazer but also a rush

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was Lights out more then a filler again but we're getting. To the end of the series and we know what that means Proposal soon or am I changing that well you'll see...now next up is Wonder-ful and Kurt pushes Blaine away when he needs him the most and Kurt relises What he wants in he needs.  
> Also Reveiws are Welcome.
> 
> Also I am on a Glee RP and If you wish to join please DM me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is very long so be warned but it has some big changes starting with how Blaine thought about Proposing but you'll see as we get there. I also didn't include Kurts ocd as it's never really mentioned again but I still had him stressed ect about his dad this is the first chapter since the break up that's really changing expect a lot of that in season 5 especially once Blaine comes to New York But that's not for a while I'm getting ahead of myself.

Kurt was worried about his dad he had flown back to Lima needing to be with him for when he got his results. However he been been ignoring Blaine the past few days and probably would have continued if Blaine hadn't come knocking on the house. "It's Blaine" Carol called upstairs "come in."

Kurt came downstairs with a sigh "Hi Blaine" He said simple "I thought I told you to wear light colors only especially today" He says with a groan concerned.

"Sorry Kurt I didn't think anything off it in fact I don't even remember you telling me because you haven't talked to me " Blaine explains slight annoyed but also understanding.

"I'm sorry, Blaine I haven't thought to call you I've been too worried about my dad" He half snaps "shouldn't you be at school?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Yes. I was going to ask if you wanted to come into school to come see Glee practice but obviously you don't" Blaine says turning to walk away. He understood why he was worried about Burt but Blaine was just trying to support him support them both and he felt like he was being pushed away that Kurt didn't want him around.  
  


He sighed walking away towards school meeting Tina "Everything okay you look stressed or upset not sure which." Tina asks as they head to their lockers

"Just Kurt, He's in town for personal reasons... " Blaine said not wanting to tell Tina if Kurt didn't want others to know "I'm trying to help him but he's just pushing me away" Blaine explained not wanting to go into too much detail especially with Tina.

"Whatever Kurt is going though is probably very big am I right" Tina asked.

"Very." Blaine nodded.

"Give him space he loves you but he's probably just scared" Tina said

"When did you get so wise Tina?" He asked smiling understanding that may Kurt needed to get though his dads appointment alone and then they could talk.

"In your relationship? After I slapped your boyfriend" Tina Said with a small smirk to which Blaine just shook his head.  
  


After getting the All Clear Burt told Carol to wait at the car since he wanted to talk to Kurt having noticed something since he was back. "I'm so glad your all clear dad" Kurt says going to hug him.

"So am I " He nods glad that he was better and that the treatment had worked "that's not what I want to talk about"

"What is it then" he asked confused

"When Blaine came over this morning you seemed to be pushing him away and I've noticed your phone buzzing like crazy and that's probably your friends and I'm just concerned about pushing The people you care about away".

"I was scared of losing you like we did mum And I really regret pushing Blaine away I'm going to head over to school to go see him now." Kurt explains as they walk back to the car he knew he felt bad for pushing Blaine away "did you have any help in Congress about Marriage equality." He asks he had seen the news earlier and remembered Isobel mentioning it

"I may have pushed a little for it." Burt nods smiling

"Do you think I'm too young to get married" Kurt asked "I know I want to get married one day and I've been thinking about it for a few months now even before it was legal for me" Kurt admits unsure of what his father was going to say and surprised he was admitting out loud.

"Your 19 Kurt, you have your whole life left to live however I would have given anything to spend more time with your mother." Burt explains patting his sons back

"I don't know if I will but in a few weeks I'll be our two year anniversary and I love him so much"

"Talk to him not about Marriage but you need to talk to him and not push him away then decide if your ready"

Kurt gives a nod as he thought about Marriage and Blaine as well as what his future could be if he wanted it.

Kurt text Blaine asking him to meet him at the courtyard knowing it was nearing the end of they day and they had an hour of glee practice maybe longer since it was nearing regionals. Blaine smiled as he finished class heading to the courtyard they normally had around 15 minutes between classes then Glee "Hey," Blaine said half smiling "He's fine he doesn't have cancer anymore" Kurt told him pulling him into a hug. "that's wonderful Kurt I'm glad." Blaine said pulling away

"I'm sorry for pushing you away, I was just really scared and didn't know how to handle it" Kurt admitted resting his head on his shoulder missing Blaine Warmth.

"I understand Kurt I just wanted to be there for you and your dad I didn't know how to help" Blaine said.

"You do" Kurt smiled sighing happy "and you were with me even if not physically your always in my mind I love you so much Blaine" Kurt said it was true he always had Blaine in his mind even if it was in the background these two years had been the best and he was sure he had pretty much made up in his mind what he wanted to do.

"Love you too" He says smiling kissing his check "you coming to Glee" she asked taking his hand

"Yeah my dads joining too I want to sing him something." Kurt explained

"Better be Stevie wonder that is our assignment." He half smirked

"I'm not a student so it's not mine but yeah it is" He nodded as he took his hand walking to the choir room.

 

After Glee Kurt decided he wanted to show Blaine something or rather someone "Hey I want to take you somewhere are you busy tonight" Kurt asked thinking

"I'm free everything okay? " He asked

"Of course I just want to take you to meet someone" He says

Blaine raised an eyebrow confused "who?" He asked

"You'll see" He says

Kurt drove to the cemetery he hadn't been here for a while and he felt bad and also wanted to introduce his mother to the most important person in his life. "why are we at a cemetery who are we meeting here?" Blaine asks clueless as ever.

"You've been here for me since I can remember and your the only one I've been truly open about things remember Christmas when you were their for me after my dads diagnosis I feel like it's finally time to meet my mother" Kurt says his voice wavering.

Blaine looked at him shocked "Kurt " He says not sure what else to say too overwhelmed by what his boyfriend was saying.

Kurt got out the car and went over to Blaine taking his hand as well as getting some flowers out the car. They remained in silence as they walked they stopped and Kurt knelt down placing the flowers "Hey Mum I just wanted to say hello I know I haven't been around. To see you in a while but it's hard being in New York But I'm really happy I have a dream job I'm at a dream college and my dream Boyfriend you would have loved him. He's Here with me today I brought him to see you" Kurt says softly looking up at Blaine "do you want to talk to her" he asks knowing it might seem weird

"Mrs Hummel it's nice to meet you I just wish I could have met you properly Kurt talks about you a lot and you seem like you were a remarkable women . Blaine says unsure what to say as he stood up "you okay babe?" He asked rubbing Kurt's back softly.

"I will be" Kurt nods "thank you" Kurt said thinking as they walked back to the car.  
  


Kurt took Blaine home saying he wanting to spend the evening with his dad which He understood in reality he wanted to talk to him about Marriage and couldnt very well do that with Blaine around. "dad? " He said simple as Burt looked over "you know earlier I asked you about Marriage I've been thinking since and I really want to propose I took him to see Mum today and just having him with me felt so right"

"Marriage is different to being couple do you think your ready for that?" Burt asked concerned

Kurt gave a nod he wasn't 100% certain but he was certain but no one could ever be 100% certain could they?

"Another question your not doing this now because you can because it's legal" Burt asking wanting to make sure his son was doing this for the right reasons

"I've been thinking about since before it was legal you remember Mr Shue's failed wedding at Valentines" He asked checking.

"Yeah" Burt nodded understanding what he was saying.

"Well it got me thinking then and I knew even if it wasn't legal I wanted to marry him Blaine is my soulmate dad" He admitted

Burt gave a smile but sighed "while I think you are young I mean he's 18 and your 19 if you are sure about what you want I won't stop you" Burt says as Kurt gave a warm smile hugging him.

  
  


The next day Kurt headed to the Anderson house he was worried about this since he knew Blaine's father didn't exactly like him but he wanted to be traditional and ask them. he knocked on the door waiting Devon soon answered "Kurt " He says giving a nod "Blaine's not here He's still on his way back from school" Devon spoke looking him up at down. Kurt always felt a little intimidated by him and what he wanted to ask didn't help.

  
"I know It was actually you I wanted to talk to Mr Anderson" He said looking him in the eye trying his hardest not to be intimidated.

"Go on." He nods allowing him inside Despite everything He did sort of like Kurt.

"I know you've always had issues with Blaine's sexuality but I was hoping that I could move past that as I would like to ask you if I could….I could have your approval to propose " He says look into at him nervous

Devon's eyes widened with shock "Your young?"

"I know but I love him more than anything.  I Can't Imagine my life without him." Kurt admits surprised he was admitting this to Blaine's father of all people.

"Me and Pam met when we were 19 we had a few hiccups but were still here." He told him.

"So is that a yes?" He asked unsure where My Anderson was going with this

"While I haven't always been the most understanding of my sons sexuality I've seen the way he is with you and because of you and you have helped him open up more so It is a yes, but if you hurt him I will hurt you." Devon said with a glare.

Kurt gave a gulp but nodded "I won't promise and thank you" He says.

"Thank you for what" Blaine said walking into the door

Kurt looked at him hoping he hadn't heard anything out he wasn't sure to say and Devon noticed "I'm letting him stay the night"

"You never do that" Blaine says shocked

"I had a change of heart but the door stays open and clothes remain on" Devon said looking between the two giving a small nod to Kurt.

Blaine gave a small groan but smiled glad his father was allowing him this much he smiled as he took Kurt's hand heading up to his room.

Kurt gave a nod to Devon before smiling glad to be in his embrace feeling warm about the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is It for wonderful I decided to change it up as I felt Blaine ps main reason for proposing was marriage equality and also though as Kurt was older he might feel more inclined and I did tease this before. Next up is all or nothing. Kurt and Blaine reminisce of their first Reginols together. Kurt takes Finn ring shopping however Finn isn't too happy about the idea and Kurt panics trying to find the perfect ring.


	20. All or Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is All or Nothing I I'm also going to still include Finn in both this episode and the next as I don't believe Finn was dead yet and Kurt would have wanted his help.

 

Kurt had called Finn he wanted him to help him pick out a ring and knowing he had experience with Rachel even though it didn't turn out well he still want his brothers opinion. Kurt was at the mall waiting for Finn he felt bad for lying to Blaine saying he wouldn't be able to make Glee sessions as he had to do some online studies but they would be fine without his input and it was partly true anyway. He knew if this all worked out Blaine wouldn't care if he missed a Glee session or not.

"Hey little brother so why did you want to meet" he asked confused he had been helping Mr. Schue with preparing for Regionals.

"I'll explain on the way" He says hugging his brother nervous about telling him doubting that He would react well.

"This seems important" Finn says concerned "why are you asking me here and not Blaine" He asked confused. Finn wasn't the best Shopper and Kurt knew that which is why they never shopped together.

"Because it would defeat the purpose" Kurt said simply but knew how dumb Finn could be and he wouldn't figure it out/

"Of what?" He asked Kurt confused not clicking on what was happening

"Of Proposing" Kurt said simply

"Wait What no you can't do that " Finn said shaking his head and he stopped walking 

"Why not? I Love Blaine more than anything and you are not going to persuade me otherwise" Kurt says looking at him annoyed "and I was hoping you would be my best Man your my brother Finn I though you would understand how important this to me" Kurt says crossing his arms He wanted his brother with him.

"Have you thought about it Kurt really look at me and Rachel." Finn said Before being interrupted

"We are not the same as your two, you and Rachel kept breaking up and you pushed her away to New York me and Blaine will work I'm sure. So are you going to help me or not" Kurt said hating being compared to him and Rachel. Sure Kurt and Blaine had a few issues that nearly broke them up but they hadn't and Blaine made him a better person he had since they met at Dalton.

"I'll help" Finn says sighing he was still concerned but knew that Kurt wasn't giving up and if this was going to go down, he wanted to be there for Kurt.

Kurt smiled nodding as they headed into a jewelry shop.

They had been going through rings and shops for about 2 hours and Kurt was starting to get stressed Finn sighed taking his hand "Are you sure this is right if your stressing this much about finding a ring maybe it's not right"Finn said trying to calm him down. And also concerned that if Kurt was stressing about this how would he cope with the wedding.

"I just haven't found the right one yet it needs to be perfect, Blaine is Perfect it needs to be…." Kurt trained off realizing something. He knew Eacly what it needed to be and knew where he would find it.

"What is it?" Finn asked concerned glad he looked calmed but also confused what Kurt was saying.

"I have the perfect ring " He says looking at Finn.

"You do?" He says even more so confused

"My mum's I remember She gave it to me to have when the time was right I was 8 so didn't know what she meant but I finally do" Kurt says He wanted to give Blaine something that meant something .

Finn smiled "let's go get it then" Finn said as they headed out the mall.   
  


Once they got home ran upstairs to his room looking though the boxes he couldn't remember where he had put it after about 10 minutes Burt came up wondering what all the noise was about "what's going on Kurt?"

"The ring...the one mum left me I want that to be the one I give Blaine but I can't find it" Kurt said opening his draws trying to find the box, It had to be here somewhere

"That's cause I have it" Burt said holding the box out "you really do what to do this don't you?" He asked "I picked it up after you told me you wanted to propose and got in cleaned." Burt explained with a caring Smile 

"Yes I do dad I need him more than anything " He says taking the box looking at the ring grinning "This is perfect"

"She wanted to be with you and she always will be " Burt said softly putting an arm on his sons Shoulder.

Kurt gives a nod "I'm sorry for being a pain I'm just worried what if he says no."

"You think you two are soulmates?" Burt asked

Kurt nodded. he didn't think they were anything else but Soulmates how could the be.

"Then you have nothing to worry about even if he says no I'm sure in time" Burt said Kurt was unsure if that helped but understood what he meant.

It was regionals and Kurt felt like this was the perfect time after all they had got together at Regionals and it was their two year anniversary "Hey Blaine, can I talk to you alone for a moment" Kurt asked looking over at him.

"Sure Kurt is everything okay" Blaine asked concerned taking his hand

"Of course It was just It's Regionals and it got me thinking" Kurt said playing with the Box in his pocket. He paused he couldn't do it not now Blaine would be too shocked to perform and he didn't want to ruin it for everyone. "Well it got be thinking about Our First Regionals together back at Dalton" Kurt smiled hoping he got away with it

"We had just got got together we sang Candles together " Blaine smiled kissing his check Smiling at the memory.

"I love you" Kurt smiled at the fond memories he'd never forget those feelings how much Blaine meant to him and How oblivious Blaine had been.

"I love you too" Blaine smiled.

"Now go out there and show everyone what were made off" Kurt smiled as he watched every get ready to perform he smiled watching them fiddling with the box in his pocket. He would know when the time was right.

So here we are at the end of season 4 it was actually shorter than I expected season 5 has some big changes in the second half of the series so hope you enjoy but next up is Love Love Love and Beatles weeks makes Kurt certain after all the Beatles is what got them together in the first place with Blackbird. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at the end of season 4 it was actually shorter than I expected season 5 has some big changes in the second half of the series so hope you enjoy but next up is Love Love Love and Beatles weeks makes Kurt certain after all the Beatles is what got them together in the first place with Blackbird.


	21. Love Love Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is The Start of Season 5 with Love love Love. season 5 brings a lot of changes but most are later in the series.

 

Kurt was sitting in the courtyard he was still thinking about proposing but knew he had to go back to New York at the end of the week and sighed He wanted to do it before he went back not wanting to hold it of any longer. Kurt knew Glee was nearly finished and Blaine had about 20 minutes of lunch after and was sitting in the Courtyard waiting for him. (AN I'm saying glee is a lunch and after school club and basing school times on UK where we have an hour for lunch).

Blaine smiled as he finished heading out to the courtyard "Hey." Blaine smiled going to sit with him kissing his cheek.

"Hey how was your morning?" Kurt asked putting his arm around him "Good school was normal, nothing that interesting but We are doing Beatles for the next two weeks  I Glee so that should be fun."

"Two weeks that's new but They are important in the industry" Kurt explains having a thought. The Beatles was what brought them together and this might be the perfect time t Propose wen something that meant to much to each other. The reason Blaine had fallen for him singing Blackbird " You okay the Beatles seems to have made you lost in thought?" Blaine asked looking at him confused

"I'm fine just thinking what The Beatles means to me, To us." Kurt says noticing Blaine says looking confused "you do know Blackbird was originally by The Beatles right?" Kurt asked making sure he would have expected him to know

"Of course it just didn't click but yeah I guess the Beatles have helped us" Blaine smiled thinking of their relationship.

"Do you think Blackbird would have the same affect now?" He asked thinking if it moved him once could he propose with it he had the box in his pocket so he could "You always move me now every day of our life together is me falling in love with you over and over again." Blaine says kissing him softly not caring about the people around them or the looks they were getting. "I'm not saying you can't try" Blaine smiled taking his hand as He watched him

Kurt gave a nod as he started to sing memories of the last time he sing this back at Dalton when he didn't care what happened with the warblers he had felt so lost and losing Pavarotti never helped but that lost feeling soon vanished when Blaine had admitted that singing Blackbird had moved him. That He wanted a relationship.

Blaine smiled as he listened it felt so natural for Kurt to be singing again and it was moving he remembered the first time and he his feelings came light how he should have known sooner. Then their first kiss that whole time was something he would never forget and Kurt singing Blackbird again made it so much stronger. Kurt was his home and He felt so warm with him.

As Kurt Finished singing Blaine looked at him with a warmth in his heart giving Kurt a Kiss "That was perfect Kurt" He smiled hugging him his arms resting on a Kurts shoulders

Kurt gave a small sigh "Thank you" He says softly as he puts his hand in his pocket taking the box he was nervous but this was the right time "B...Blaine I love you so much" Kurt says taking a pause "and…." He trailed off as he heard the school bell

"I'm sorry Kurt I don't really want to be late I'll meet you here later" Blaine says kissing his check "I love you too" He says softly.

Kurt sighed giving him a nod he understood him needing to leave but it still however it made him think. He didn't want to propose like this randomly in the middle of school he wanted to do it somewhere special and he knew exactly where that place was and it would be perfect.

"Finn" Kurt said noticing him heading out towards him

"Hey Kurt everything okay?" He asked he didn't do much during lessons.

"I think so however I need to speak with Mr. Schue and you" Kurt said thinking an idea forming in his head.

"He's in his office" Finn started "and why?"

"I want everyone's help in proposing to Blaine the Beatles is what started our relationship and I want it to be the next step as well" Kurt explained looking at his brother.

"That's cute" Finn said with a smile patting his back

"It's not just new Directions help I want the Warblers too" Kurt admits knowing what the reaction would be

"Are you sure that's a good idea" Finn said unsure

"I may have had my issues With them but Hunters gone and I've been told Sebastian changed and even if he hadn't the warblers are an important part of why were together and Dalton I'm going to propose at Dalton" Kurt admitted looking at him.

"We will help" Finn said knowing how much Kurt wanted this.

They arrived at Mr Shue's office and Mr Shue smiled seeing Kurt "it's nice to see you Kurt."

"Thank you Mr Shue" He smiled knowing he could call him will but that felt odd to him

"What can I do for you" Mr Shue asked Giving Kurt a smile

"is there glee practice today Blaine hasn't mentioned anything" Kurt asked an idea forming in his head

"No as normal I'm giving everyone a day to come up with something "

"I don't suppose you can call an Emergency meeting however make sure Blaine doesn't find out, there's something I need help with" Kurt Said with a small smile

"What is it" Mr. Schue asked however already knew his answer would be and also had an idea of what Kurt wanted

" I'm planning on proposing and I want New Directions to help and not just them" Kurt gave a look to Finn then back to Mr Shue who wasn't full convinced yet.

_ " _ _(Help!) I need somebody_  
 _(Help!) not just anybody_  
 _(Help!) you know I need someone_  
 _(Help!)"_   Kurt started to as Finn Joined in heading out the office to the corridor peeking through Classes Gathering the members of New Direction as they continued though the song running past the football field where Blaine was seen in his PE lesson(I assume they have that in america) oblivious to the events behind him.

As they continued though the song they ended up at Vocal adrenaline and the Haverbrook Deaf choir before eventually finishing at Dalton running down the corridor he once was shown to reach the Warblers. As they finished Trent spoke up "we need an official vote but in the spirit of Brotherhood and cleaning up our tarnished reputation I think we'd all be happy to help" He stated Kurt smiled at that.

However soon Frowned when Sebastian walked over unsure of his reaction, "I thought we said I would do the talking." Sebastian said walking over in front of Kurt "all in favor of helping Kurt hands up" Sebastian asked to which everyone raised their hand.

Kurt gave a smile giving Sebastian a nod "Thank you" Kurt smiled looking around the room

"Well what can I say once A warbler always a Warbler even if you were only here for 5 months " Sebastian said Before giving a sigh "I hope that we can put the past behind us as much as being nice is awful I needed to change and my Ex helped me see that I don't want to run from my mistakes" Sebastian explained.

"No more Flirting with Blaine Or Slushing " Kurt asked in a partly jokey tone,Maybe Sebastian could change after all.

"Of course" He nodded putting his hand out "friends?"

Kurt though for a moment he wanted to trust Sebastian and the fact he was helping him propose to a man he once tried to steal away "friends" Kurt agreed with a nod. "Doesn't mean I trust you 100%" Kurt added before looking around

"I just need a way to distract Blaine for the rest of the day." He though looking around "I can help with that". Sam spoke up looking over at Kurt "As you know he's been helping me with my Sexuality and Me and Tim broke up, long story, but maybe I can asked to hang out needing my friend" Sam suggests the break up was his idea but he had not yet told Blaine that "thank you Sam " Kurt smiled giving him a hug.   
  


Once they got back to School Sam went to meet Blaine at his locker "Hey" Sam said giving a sigh

"What's up you seem stressed?" Blaine asked concerned for his friend. Sam gave a nod glad that he was good at pretending "Me and Tim broke up after Reganols he said to me he didn't want to be with someone who didn't understand their sexuality." He explains it was the truth in a way but still he was over exaggerating it.

"I'm Sorry " Blaine says "Do you want to go to Lima Bean and Talk about it I hope I can help I'm sure Kurt won't mind he's probably busy anyway." Blaine shrugs knowing Kurt was likely packing to head back to New York.

"If you don't mind ? Sam nodded as he put his books away glad that his plan was working

Blaine and Sam were at Lima sitting at table as Sam explained his relationship. "I think I was just scared too I felt if I went further then kissing things would be more serious and I wasn't sure if I was ready" Sam explained

"You've had sex before haven't you" Blaine asked confused raising an eebrow. However did understand it would be different for someone who had only had sex with females to then have sex with a guy.

"Not with a guy but if I'm honest I think it was him" Sam added with a shrug "I liked him yeah but I don't think I loved him " Sam admitted to which Blaine nodded he think he understood That. "Speaking of Love how are you and Kurt doing?" Sam asked taking a sip of his coffee with a small hidden smirk on his face. "We're great at least I think we are he's been emotional lately ever since his dads results " Blaine admitted unsure he was concerned about Kurt but Hoped it was just the overwhelming emotions from Burt being in remission

"Maybe the fact his dad might die made him appreciate what he has more":Sam suggested trying to make sure Blaine didn't need to be concerned and not ruin Kurts Proposal

"Perhaps I hope everything's okay in New York" Blaine says giving a shrug unsure if something was happening that Kurt hadn't mentioned.

"I'm sure he would tell you if it's not " Sam said "I mean your nearly on your two year anniversary aren't you I think he would tell you stuff" Sam said with a shrug.

"It was just after Regional" Blaine nodded smiling at the fact that Sam Knew. Sometimes He couldn't believe how long he and Kurt had been dating for. "And we do, talking is very important with us we both love each other and don't want something to happen like I nearly did" Blaine said trying to get the memory out his head. Sam received a text glancing at it smiling as Kurt texted to say that he was ready and He could bring Blaine over now "everything okay?" Blaine asked noticing him check his phone,

"Yeah just my dad saying he wants me home" Sam lies "I can drive you home tho it's on my way" Sam says making sure Blaine came with him and wouldend up where he needed to be.

"Thanks" He says finishing his coffee.

It was about 15 minutes into the journey when Blaine realized he wasn't going home. "Sam you know you went past the road to my house" Blaine Says confused.

"I know" Sam said simply giving a small smile

"Isn't this the road to Dalton" Blaine asked remembering this familiar route from when he would meet Kurt at Lima. He wondered what was happening "what's going on Sam?"

Sam didn't say anything but felt a small pain of lying to his best friend.

"Sam?" Blaine asked again concerned and completely confused

"Kurt wants to give you a goodbye present before he goes back to New York." Sam explains as lose as he can it was the truth just not as simple as he made it sound

"But why at Dalton…" Blaine trained off as he had a realization, why Kurt had been so Emotional, why he brought up Blackbird and his heart warmed at the idea but was also scared, Were they ready for this."Sam is Kurt planning on...planning on proposing " Blaine asked wanting an answer he wasn't sure how he felt. He loved Kurt more than anything but he was young and marriage was a big thing.

"What would you say if he was?" Sam asked trying not to tell him but wanting to know his answer.

"I don't know I Love him so much but I'm still in school We wouldn't be together in New York for months" Blaine said honestly. He had no idea what he would say if he was honest.

"This is Kurt we're talking about he's not going to rush something like this." Sam said as he parked up outside the school nodding for Blaine to leave.

Blaine gave a nod as he got out the car looking around the outside of the school it felt daunting yet familiar. He jumped slightly as he heard Trumpets in the background as Sam led him inside to See Kurt standing their in a blue and purple suit wearing the Canary broach he had brought him a Christmas.

Kurt looked at Blaine taking his hands as he started singing _All You Need Is Love_ , He smiled as all friends greeted him and listened to what Kurt was singing as he was lead through the hallways until they reached the stairs Rachel leading him down stopping at the spot where Kurt  once stood as they met each other, Kurt stopped him as He finished singing walking in front of him To say Blaine was overwhelmed would be an understatement.

Kurt gave Blaine a look of hope and fear as he spoke. "we met right here when I was at my worst but you showed me that life could get better. You taught me to show courage" Kurt said with a pause. 

"You took my hand at these stairs taking me to see you sing in a place I would later feel at home and despite you being the most oblivious person with your Gap attacks I still found it in my heart to love you." Kurt said which received a small laugh from Blaine who was still in shock "I feel as if we were meant to meet each other as if something draw us together and no matter what happened I would have found out and I'm glad I got to meet you so soon in this life" Kurt says softly taking Blaine's hand nervous

"So first I want to say thank you for making me a better person and making my life more then I thought possible and second thank you for loving me when no one else did" Kurt paused looking over at Finn who passes him the box "Blaine Devon Anderson you are my best friend and love of my life so will you marry me?" He asked half kneeling as he opened the box looking up at Blaine for a response.

Blaine looked at him in shock he felt as if his eyes had been opened all over again and Kurt had showed him all he could be All over again. "y...Yes" Blaine manages to say though his shock as Kurt pulled him forward for a kiss placing the ring on his finger. Kurt had never felt so happy in this moment in the arms of his Fiance something he had never truly expected it.

That night Kurt and Blaine sat in Kurt's room "Thank you" Kurt smiled putting his arms around him snuggling in the bed together.

"I love you Kurt and I never really Expected it." Blaine admitted playing with the ring It felt like pure Joy and he couldn't be happier right now.

"I was scared. You'd say no " Kurt says resting his head on him admitting his fears.

"I worked it out in the car and I honestly wasn't sure what I was going to say until I heard you sing and that speech" Blaine admitted kissing Kurt's Check.

"I'm glad you did and you didn't just say yes because everyone was around" Kurt asked wanting to make sure he had truly meant it

"Of course not I love ou Kurt" Blaine says shaking his head kissing his lips softly "The ring is really amazing." He says holding his hand looking at the pattern.

"It...it was my mother's and She wanted me to give it to someone special" Kurt says kissing his forehead "An I have" Kurt Added smiling at his Fiance.

Blaine smiled snuggling into his Fiancé. The word Fiancé made him feel warm glad to be in Kurt's arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope I did justice I know Help isn't really something Kurt can sing but wanted to still include it.
> 
> Next us is Tina in The Sky with Diamonds not too many changes except some devastating news. That's going to be an issue for the next few episodes till Puppet master as I Don't have many changes as Blaine and Kurt we're engaged so I don't have much to change most of my changes And Big now plots will be happening once in New York. Also Word of warning I am Going to be away from Monday and while i hope to post 2 more chapters before I leave I may be busy.
> 
> Reviews are Welcome as normal.


	22. Tina in the Sky With Diamonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Tina in the sky with Diamond. Warnings of Mentions of Character death at the end

 

Kurt had been back in New York for a few days now and wanted to check on Rachel knowing she seemed out of touch with herself after singing and helping her auto tune the Pianos he sighed "come on do you have any more lessons maybe we could do for a drink and we can talk about what's on your mind." Kurt suggested still noticing something was up.

Rachel nodded as Kurt walked out Texting Blaine to find out what was happening back home finding out Blaine had been nominated Prom King which he congratulated him and wished him luck. Part of Kurt hoped he would get it because then they would both have been a prom king and queen together even if Kurt did hate that prom from what happened but also knew that prom could be humiliating and didn't want that for Blaine.   
  


At Prom Blaine had been dancing every so often and Watching Sam checking in on him every so often still concerned about the breakup even if Sam had explained that it wasn't as messy as he had made it out to be. Blaine sighed confused as they were told Stoner Brett was Prom king as he walked back down to join Unique. McKinney really did seem to have a lot of stoners.

However he wasn't prepared for what was about to happen to his friend Blaine went up to help Tina following her out the hall After the Slushy Bucket was dropped over her. Blaine understood how she felt doing his best to make sure she stayed and didn't leave with that lump He had and that Kurt knew about He wanted her to own that prom.

After heading back into Prom Blaine made sure Tina was okay "Thanks Blaine" Tina smiled softly

"Anytime I wanted to make sure you were okay if you left you would have had a lump" Blaine explained giving her a hug

"Like you do with Sadie Hawkins and your old school" Tina asked nervous not waning to bring u bad meories

Blaine nodded "I ran but since I make sure others don't You and Kurt have both experienced shit at Prom but you both overcame it"

"Only cause you helped " Tina smiled "your a great friend and Kurt is lucky to have you"

Blaine smiled giving a nod "I think I'm the lucky one" He says playing with his ring something he found himself doing a lot as he heard his phone ring "speaking of this is him probably wants to know how Prom is doing," He sighed as Tina nodded walking away, "Hey Kurt"

"Hey Blaine Hows Prom going?" Kurt asked with slight worry in his voice

"Honestly Shit It's not the fact I didn't get prom king I don't really care about that but someone filled a bucket with Slush mix and tipped it over Tina once she won" Blaine explains

Kurt frowned concerned "well done to her on winning but is she okay?" Kurt asked knowing how shit people at Prom could be

"I think she will be I managed to persuade her to stay like I said with you I didn't want her to leave with a lump."

Kurt a smile thinking "you're good with that sort of advice."

"I try my best anyway she's just got back in so I think she'll be okay." Blaine Explains

"Anyway I have some news I got a job at the diner where Rachel and Santana work." Kurt smiled

"But your already busy as it" Blaine said with a slight frown. he Understood Kurt needing to work but would miss him more and they would have less time to talk.

"I know but Vogue doesn't pay and I need money for myself for us and I'm thinking of starting my own band it's only a few evenings so we will still be able to talk I'm not pulling away from you now after just Proposing. " Kurt reassured

"I know Kurt." He said realizing that any money he had from College would eventually run out and it was a good idea for him to get a job "anyway I should head back into Prom."

"Of course talk later" Kurt smiled at he hung up heading into work not wanting a bad start to his job.  
  


Kurt was still shocked by Rachel's news of getting Fanny and they were in the loft celebrating, when his phone rang "It's dad" He said giving a shrug unsure why he was calling. He placed the drink back on the table going to Answer " Hey Dad is everything okay…...Will he be okay" Kurt's voice wavered on the phone starting to feel pale and sick "I'll be home soon….yeah I'll tell the others" Kurt said almost in tears and Rachel speaking as he hung up didn't help knowing how it would affect her "Kurt….what's wrong" She asked going to take his hand but Kurt backed away shaking his head "I...It's Finn" Kurt managed to say watching both Rachel and Santana back away "what about him" Rachel asked concerned for the man she loved.

"H...He was in an Accident….They took him to hospital….But…..But he didn't make it" Kurt managed to say scared and upset.

"Wh...what do you mean" Rachel asked about to break down.

"Rachel…." Santana said softly not sure what to do or say. 

"Th..they couldn't help him….He's Dead" Kurt said simply feeling emptiness as he spoke those words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Is The Quaterback and I won't be changing much. I though about skipping the episode but also felt that wouldn't be right. I believe this will be the last Chapter till Next Friday as I am Away on a University Trip and wont have access to my computer.


	23. The Quarterback

Kurt had just come back to Lima for Mr Shues tribute to Finn he didn't want to go home as it felt strange being there without Finn even if he had lived without him for a while now. While he had promised Carol he would help,he wanted to spend tonight with Blaine. He smiled slightly as he arrived at his house which his parents let him in heading to Blaine's room. "Hey." Blaine smiled softly as Kurt went to sit with him "how are you doing" Blaine asked kissing his forehead?

"Better I think I miss him and I don't understand why he he had to go" Kurt mumbled resting his head on him.

"I don't think anyone will understand " Blaine said softly doing his best to comfort him "I'll be here for you if you need me" He says softly.

"I know" He mumbled as he laid down on Blaine's bed

Kurt headed into the school with Blaine to the choir room giving a small smile at the people who had turned up and after listening to Mercedes sing kurt spoke up "I'd like to sing today to if that's okay" Kurt asked looking over at Blaine then at Mr Schue.

"Of course Kurt" Mr Schue said with a nod.

"Brad if you don't mind I'd like Blaine to play for me" He told the piano player who nodded leaving the room. Blaine got up putting an arm on Kurts shoulder as he went to the piano.

"Finn was like a guardian angel he was the only one who seemed to care when I got bullied and I think that's why I fell in love with the idea of him and I convinced our parents to get together in the hopes he would fall for me but instead of a boyfriend I got a brother from Finn and I wish I could tell him everything so this is for Finn when hopefully not soon when we see him again." He have a nod to Blaine who started playing as Kurt started singing.

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_   
_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_   
_We've come a long way from where we began_   
_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_   
_When I see you again_   
Kurt gave a small smile remembering all the times with Finn before he became his brother when he was superman in the hallway trying to stop the others picking on him. Yet the faggy lap incident was a new start in their relationship.   
_Why'd you have to leave so soon, yeah?_   
_Why'd you have to go?_   
_Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most?_   
_'Cause I don't know really how to tell you without feeling much worse_   
_I know you're in a better place but it's always gonna hurt_   
Kurt gave a pause starting to tear up the emotions he had been keeping inside of him tHt he had only let out to Blaine coming out to everyone.   
_Carry on_   
_Give me all the strength I need_   
_To carry on_   
_It's been a long day without you, my friend_   
_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_   
_We've come a long way from where we began_   
_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_   
_When I see you again_

As He finished singing he whipped the tears away before feeling Blaine's hand around his waist comforting him.

After Rachel came back Kurt offered to ask if she wanted to come over talk to Carol or look though Finns stuff but she refused as said she wanted to get back to New York. Kurt stayed for the weekend but left the house after a day going to see Blaine feeling safer with him and able to let his emotions out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did this justice. the song is see you again next up is A Katy or A Gaga


	24. Katy or a Gaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading I was busy with Uni and also got discracted watching White Collar on Netflix, Im thinking of doing a glee crossover with White collar if anyone would be interested let me know. I've also stuggled with season 6 which I've started writing as while it has elements from the show its still different.

Sorry for not uploading I was busy with Uni and also got discracted watching White Collar on Netflix, Im thinking of doing a glee crossover with White collar if anyone would be interested let me know. I've also stuggled with season 6 which I've started writing as while it has elements from the show its still different.

Kurt had decided to start his own band as much as he loved Adam's apples he wanted something that was smaller and more to his style. He had asked Adam if he wanted to join but refused saying he was happy with his own band but wished him well. After coming into work he explained what his plans were for the band he was creating managing to get Santana and Dani on board. He understood Rachel's reasons for not wanting to join but in a way hopes she would change her mind.

After Work Kurt decided text Blaine seeing if he could call Blaine agreed grabbing his laptop "probably won't be around long as it's quite late and my parents are home so you know what they are like" Blaine explains.

"It's fine, your dads starting to like me now anyway." Kurt said with a small smile.

"Yeah he told me you asked for his permission." Blaine replied with a small smile.

"Surprisingly didn't go as bad as I expected considering." Kurt said with a shrug.

"anyway how's glee?" He asked wanting to know how his day had been.

"Interesting….We found out who were up against and one of the choirs is like a really big deal like they have to do 10000 of rehearsals before they even get in" Blaine explained.

Kurt raised an eyebrow "I'm sure you'll work it out" He said unsure himself

"Well it got us to doing a Perry vs Gaga week." Blaine explained

"That should be fun for you I mean you love Katy" Kurt smiled thinking of Teenage dream.

"We switched so the Perry's are working as Gagas And vice versa" Blaine explained with a groan.

"Oh it'll be fun though" Kurt tried to persuade him.

"We'll see" Blaine shrugged "Oh Sam is trying to date the school nurse while also trying to Tim again so that's not going well" Blaine half laughed half sighed.

Kurt gave a nod before yawning "how about you?" Blaine asked.

"Just lessons and work I do have my band I'm working on we have auditions tomorrow I already go Santana and her girlfriend Dani on board" He explains.

"Wait why did you leave Adams band?" Blaine asked hoping it wasn't cause of him.

"I just didn't feel right I wanted to my own thing Adams still one of my best friends here oh he congratulated us on The engagement." Kurt remembered.

"That's good tell him thanks anyway I should go love you Kurt."

"Love you too" He smiled softly as he hung up heading of to go to sleep himself.

The next day after auditions Kurt was fed up he didn't want this Starchild guy. It wasn't that he wasn't good, he was amazing but was worried he would pull Focus. He had just got back to the loft with Rachel trying to pursuance him to keep Elliot when He heard his phone ringing smiling as he saw it was Blaine "Hey is everything okay aren't you in school?" Kurt said confused and concerned.

"I'm was getting ready for glee rehearsal but that's not the point, Santana sent me a video of the auditions you had she said you didn't want this Starkid Guy!" Blaine said

"Wow she really does want to him she got Rachel to persuade me too. Anyway It's Starchild not Starkid " Kurt explains "I'm just worried he'll want all the focus on him and it will all be about him" Kurt says.

"That's an audition so it's going to out there but maybe he can be toned down tell him that" Blaine said,

"I don't have any way to contact him" Kurt sighed thinking maybe he could use him.

"Maybe you'll run into him " Blaine shrugged "if he's meant to be you'll find him."

"Thanks and I'll talk tonight " He says as he hangs up thinking about what he could do about this Starchild.

  
  


After finding Elliot and allowing him in the band he had an hour left of work before heading out checking his phone noticing he had a text from Blaine opening it  This is What glee has become  Kurt clucked in the picture attached wide eyed as he saw Blaine in his Gaga costume

" It's certainly out there I like the hair on you"  Kurt Replied

" Maybe I'll keep the wig then, how's the search for Starchild going "  Blaine asked moaning on from the topic of Gaga

" Found him he came into the diner His names Elliot he's from New Jersey but he's a student at NYC somehow he didn't get into NYADA"  Kurt explained to him briefly

" He didn't get into NYADA…."  Blaine said shocked seeing the small video and worried for himself now

" Maybe they thought he was too much I mean they wanted me toned done"  Kurt replied shrugging remembering that what he had done before didn't get him in " Anyway hes joining the band"

"Good" Blaine replied.

"He and Dani are coming over tonight to work on some band stuff such as a name so I won't be able to talk tonight, I'll miss you" Kurt said knowing that in top of everything else he would probably talk less and felt bad for Proposing then leaving and not being able to talk,

" It's. Fine I understand "  Blaine replied slightly upset but wanted to see Kurt do well in New York he started playing with his ring " I love you"

" I love you too even if I start ignoring you again you know that right"  kurt asked wanting to make sure nothing happened.

" I know and understand I don't feel as vulnerable as the last time this ring shows me how much you love me"  Blaine replied it was honest compare to last year he understood what was happening and he would be in New York soon enough and they wouldn't be lost together.

So that's it for a Katy or a Perry and yes I purposely had Blaine Think the name was Starkid, at the time of writing I've been watching a lot of Darren stuff including A very Potter musical so decided to put a small reference in. next up is The end of Twerk and not many changed except Kurt reacting to Twerking and Blaine reacting to Kurt's Tattoo And Piercing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for a Katy or a Perry and yes I purposely had Blaine Think the name was Starkid, at the time of writing I've been watching a lot of Darren stuff including A very Potter musical so decided to put a small reference in. next up is The end of Twerk and not many changed except Kurt reacting to Twerking and Blaine reacting to Kurt's Tattoo And Piercing


	25. End of Twerk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okays so here is End of Twerk

Okays so here is End of Twerk 

Kurt was heading into NYADA when he received a video message from Tina raising an eyebrow as he went look clicking on it he saw a video of Blaine in the choir room twerking he gave a small smile before sighing knowing his Blaine Would be embarrassed "you shouldn't have filmed that but he is hot twerking ;)" Kurt replied he could phone Blaine at lunch to make sure he was okay as he headed into his first class.

Over at School Blaine was annoyed with Tina especially now that the lesson was on twerking it was embarrassing " Tina why did you have to show everyone ";He asked with a groan "it was funny it could have been something worse and Kurt said it was hot"

Blaine looked at her wide eyed "you sent it Kurt" Blaine asked with a groan although liked the idea that Kurt thought it was hot.

"It's not that bad Blaine and we all have to share your embarrassment now we're doing it for glee speaking of we should head to the auditorium with the others."

Kurt Skyped Blaine once he got home knowing school would be finished Blaine answered immediately, "come on laugh at me." Blaine said looking at him embarrassed

"I'm not going to laugh at you for Twerking " Kurt says shaking his head.

"Why not its the most embarrassing thing ever."

"At least Tina didn't show the whole school" He said reminding him it could be worse "you look hot twerking in my opinion " Kurt said with a shrug as he went to grab some ice cream.

"Sure I do" Blaine half laughed

"I'd have to see you twerk in person to be sure" Kurt half teased

"Well you might considering we're thinking of twerking at Nationals" Blaine groaned which widened Kurt's eyes "really I don't think that would go well but you still have 5 weeks that'll change by then" Kurt says knowing how it worked they normally ended up working on what they were singing the night before. Thinking about it they should be more prepared.

They had got home late after getting their tattoos and noticed Blaine had been calling him he text back saying he went out with Rachel and left his phone at home but could talk tomorrow he didn't want to explain his new Tattoo right now.

After getting his Tattoo sorted and his new Piercing which felt odd and hurt a little after talking to Rachel he got his computer going to Skype Blaine. Blaine was sitting shirtless ready for bed "Hey" Blaine said with a smile. Kurt sighed as he went to reply "Hey Blaine";He spoke slowly "s...sorry it's hard to talk" Kurt said hoping Blaine wouldn't be mad

"What do you mean is everything okay?" Blaine asked concerned leaning forward

"I sorta got a tongue Piercing":Kurt explains as he shows Blaine his tongue before asking "what do you think please don't be mad" Kurt said nervous seeing Blaine's wide eyed expression

"I think it looks cool I wonder what it would be like to kiss you with that in " Blaine half smirks "or feel it on other places" He whispered with a small smirk.

Kurt gave a small blush knowing what Blaine meant "I also got a tattoo it went wrong but I went to get it changed today that's when I got the Piercing" Kurt explains as he starts to take his shirt off trying to show him the Tattoo.

"I can't really read it though I'll see it next week." Blaine smiled "and don't take that Piercing out till I do." Blaine smiled with a teasing smirk.

"Your coming over?" Kurt asked surprised.

"I was going to Surprise you, My NYADA audition is next week I'm thinking of coming for a few days so I can spend some time with you" Blaine explains.

"What Why didn't you say your audition was next week you hadn't even told me you got though to Auditions" Kurt asked confused and slightly disapointed that he didn't already know.

"I didn't want you to worry about it" Blaine says honestly.

"I always worry I'm just surprised you wouldn't tell me" Kurt says with a sigh,

"You've had a lot on your mind working two Jobs, NYADA and the band and with Finn's death." Blaine says looking down feeling bad for bringing it up

"I know, I've been acting slightly distant. Since Finns death I've been on autopilot but this Tattoo and Piercing gave me the shock I needed" Kurt explained honestly feeling awkward slightly but was glad he wasn't it as much of an emotional state "I love you" Kurt smiled softly

"Love you too now let me see more of that tounge" Blaine smirked

Kurt just laughed but went with it having fun with Blaine the rest of the night ending up falling asleep with Skype open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was The end of Twerk next up is moving out and Sam and Blaine Meets a hot familiar stranger in New York and Blaine and Kurt spend some time together. Let me know what you think as Im not sure if people still read this. Sorry for the delays but season 6 is coming very slowly I've literally only just started writing Jagged little Tapestry.


	26. Moving out

Kurt wasn't expecting Blaine till a few days since his audition was on Wednesday evening so assumed he would arrive Wednesday morning however was happily surprised when he turned up Tuesday . He smiled hugging him tight kissing his check before shaking Sams hand.

"It's nice to see you both I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow" Kurt said with a smile but also concerned look

"I wanted to come earlier to get more tips and explore with you I'm staying till Thursday morning"

"I'm leaving right after my interview" Sam added.

"Well I'm working tonight and it's too short notice to change that" Kurt said with a sigh "Sorry"

"It's fine" Blaine sighed understanding.

"I can make note of some sights for you to look round and then you can meet back at the diner before I finish have something to eat on me" Kurt suggested taking the map Blaine had circling a few points.

"Kurt don't worry about that right now just let me take you in" Blaine said calming him down kissing his forehead.

"Sorry I just feel bad " He admitted.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me" Blaine teased.

"If you two are going to start making out that's my cue to leave" Santana laughed shaking her head at the boys..

That afternoon Sam and Blaine were walking through New York looking at some of the places Kurt had pointed out, Blaine also made sure to look at other Colleges just in case he didn't get into NYADA. Currently they were lost though trying to get back to the diner. Blaine went up to someone "excuse me were lost were trying to get to spotlight diner"

Blaine said hoping this wasn't a crazy dude but was surprised by the reaction he got from an English accent "Sure I can take you if you like...wait are you Blaine" The man asked

"Yes..Wait English accent Adam?" Blaine asked shocked that out of anyone he could have asked it was Adam "nice to meet you properly" Blaine smiled

"You too what are you doing here and where's Kurt " Adam asked surprised not to see them together noticing Sam "you. Haven't broken up"

"Oh god no, He's working I'm in the City as I have my NYADA audition Wednesday" Blaine explained looking over Adam it was interesting to meet the man he had assumed Kurt was cheating on "good luck" Adam smiled

"Oh this is Sam he's a friend but has an interview as well for another college in a few days " Blaine explained

"Sam this is Adam he's a friend of Kurts at NYADA"

Sam looked over him he was hot and all the confused feelings of his sexuality were back. "Nice to meet you how do you know him tho" Sam asked confused trying to finger the Englishman out.

"I may have Accused Kurt Of cheating on me with him since Kurt had never mentioned him I jumped to conclusions" Blaine explained looking awkwardly at Adam surprise in a way that Kurt hadn't since Adam was good looking.

"Ah right anyway can you show us how to get back " Sam asked wondering if he could ask for his number but shook it off.

"Yeah sorry " Adam says as he led them back to the diner once there Blaine headed in being Greeted by Rachel.

"Sam can I talk to you" Adam asked.

Sam looked at him surprised "why?" he said confused considering they had just met,

"I saw you checking me out and wondered if I could have your number?" Adam asked.

"You want my number" Sam repeated shocked.

"Have it got you wrong again " Adam asked with a groan thinking he had made the same mistake as with Kurt,

"I'm Complicated Adam and yes your hot and the accent is amazing I've only recently started figuring out my sexuality and wouldn't what to mess something up " Sam said surprised by his own words

"Maybe I can help" Adam said understanding but also with a hint of flirtyness in his voice.

Sam gave a smile before nodding as he wrote his number down passing it to him before walking into the diner "what took you so long" Blaine asked.

"Erm...Adam kinda just asked for my number" He admitted giving a shrug before Kurt came over to take their order.

Kurt finished at the diner as the three walked back to the lost "Oh Kurt you'll never guess who we bumped into " Blaine said looking over at Sam walking slightly behind them "who" Kurt asked

"Adam" Blaine said simply as Kurt stopped walking

"Adam wow did you get on" Kurt asked wondering

"Yeah he is a nice guy and good friend of yours I think Sam might be getting on with him in another way"

"What do you mean" Kurt asked looking over at Sam

"They May have exchanged numbers" Blaine said noticing Sam had been texting

" I just hope Sams explained that he isn't sure of his sexuality" Kurt said concerned for both is friends "I did" Sam spoke up "he understands"

After realising Blaine was scared of going to NYADA Kurt reassured him and made sure he understood he still had other options and extracurricular if he wanted to pursue other things but knew that he would feel at home at NYADA but understood. "You don't need to be scared of moving foward Blaine even if you don't get into NYADA you will do amazing and I will be here every step of the way wether it's just as your Friend, Fiance or Husband" Kurt said kissing his check with a slight smirk

"Husband is a long way off considering we havn't down any planning" Blaine laughed relaxing. "I know I just wanted to hear that laugh" Kurt admitted as he helped Blaine get ready for his audition

Blaine smiled as it finished glad it wasn't as bad as he expected he smiled as he headed back to the loft with "so how do you feel" Kurt asked

"Good I was expecting a lot worse " Blaine said honestly

"See you had nothing to worry about " Kurt said kissing his forehead before smirking "I believe you wanted to have fun with the tongue Piercing' Kurt whispered

"I though you took it out " Blaine said

"The hole hasn't healed yet so I was able to put it back in for you' Kurt smirked walking back into the loft heading to his room "we have an hour till the others get back"

"More then enough time" Blaine smirked kissing him passionately allowing their tongues to entwine Blaine gave a small shiver as he felt the metal but soon pulled him to the bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it for moving out hope you enjoyed, I liked the idea of Sam and Adam so I hope it worked even if I think they were ooc a little. Next up is Puppet master only slightly more realistic


	27. Puppet Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Puppet master I enjoyed this episode in a way but it was also a very dumb episode so I'm going to try and make it more realistic Considering how Blaine was exposed to gas fumes

 

Blaine was even more annoyed after speaking with Kurt not understanding how he could also call him a puppet master and shook his head he just felt as if he wasn't Wanted or needed. Kurt hadn't helped going on about his band but did hope then he would be able to come see him he though it would be fun even if he was in a mood with everyone and he missed Kurt so maybe a few days with him would be good.

The next day he headed to the choir room shocked when Brad started speaking before going to sit down he wasn't sure what happened but started to feel faint but ignored the feeling as he continued to explain his problems to Brad.

When he later Came to after a hallucinating Puppet dream he realized he had missed all of glee which was unlike him. He rubbed his head feeling slightly wobbly wondering what was happening but put though it heading to his next class hoping he would be okay. He hadn't got much sleep recently so assumed it was just stemming from that.

The next day he sat in the choir room early thinking though what he could do about Glee and Nationals when he felt himself drifting off agian being Woken up by Mr Schue "Blaine don't you have a class to get to?" He asked as Blaine checked the time.

"Yeah Sorry" He says noticing he had been out fir over 20 minutes, he wanted to go Crafts class as he enjoyed it but halfway though he started to feel sick "miss Alfano could I go to the nurses office I've been feeling really dizzy all day."

She nodded as he got up heading to the Nurses room

"Nurse Penny (I assume she was still there can't remember what happened to her)" He said.

"Yes Blaine right?" she asked.

"Yeah… I'm here cause I feel sick and I've had a few fainting spells the past few days " Blaine admitted

"Sit down" She said checking him over

"I also had a hallucination yesterday" Blaine said concered as he said his symptoms

She nodded "your breathing seems a little off" She said passing him an oxygen mask

"Where did these symptoms start" She asked having a feeling she knew what it was

"In the choir room I was sitting by the vent" Blaime said trying to remember

"I'll have to speak to maintenance as I believe you have slight gas poisoning fortunately you haven't had too much so should be okay however I don't recommend flying and I'd check into ER just to be safe in case I've missed anything" Penny said

Blaine nodded with a sigh knowing he'd have to tell kurt he wouldn't be able to make it.he felt awful he was looking forward to seeing Kurt sing and meeting Dani and Elliot,

Once getting checked out at the hospital he was given some stuff to help him before deciding to call Kurt "Hey did you get the tickets?" Kurt asked excited

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to make it" Blaine said hoping he wouldn't be mad

"What why" Kurt said slightly upset

"I've just come out of hospital, There was a gas leak in the choir room I was the worst exposed so had to get checked out as I was hallucinating" Blaine explained

"What are you okay" Kurt asked concerned for his Fiancé and wanting to fly out their for him 

"I will be it wasn't too bad but they advised that I don't fly good luck I'll be thinking of you" Blaine said softly

"I understand just get better I'll call you after Blaine" he smiled glad he was okay as he went to hang up going to get ready to practice with the others but concered still but hoped that he would be okay and was looking foward to tomorrow

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know anything medically but also thought this would be more accurate then the episode. I'm not including Previously unaired Christmas as it doesn't fit with my Fic as since they had never broke up he would never have met Cody I may do a one shot of this another time I just don't know how to include it. So next up is Frenemies and One picture can change anything causing trust to be broken


	28. Frenemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here Is Frenemies for this episode I'm setting it post episode so everything that happened in the episode still happens this is just set after.

 

Blaine had not yet spoke to Kurt he had gotten gone and was looking at the photo of Kurt and Elliot to him it didn't seem right they looked too close. He knew He had told to keep Elliot close if he wanted to know if he wanted to sabotage the band but he didn't mean that close. He was confused and upset and heard his computer buzzing to say he was getting a call from Kurt over Skype he answered "hey so you were Right it was all in my head about Elliot he wants what's best for the band as a group not as his own Person, I think these past few Days have shown me what Fun Elliot can bring to the band and that he's a great friend. I can't wait fir you to meet him" Kurt said enthusiastically,

"Shut up about Elliot I don't want to hear it" Blaine said shaking his head he didn't want to hear it.

"What wrong with you" Kurt said shocked by his outburst.

"All you've been talking about the past few days is Elliot, Elliot took me to look at Guitars, Elliot has an amazing voice Elliot kissed me on the cheek…" Blaine said annoyed.

"So that's what This is about I told him that I felt uncomfortable" Kurt told him slightly annoyed at where this was going and if it was then he wasn't happy and what Blaine thought of him "I only posted it cause he didn't think it would matter."

"You didn't look uncomfortable" Blaine said still looking at him pissed of "Are you cheating Kurt? Just tell me, Elliot is a good looking guy and I'm sure he's gay judging by what I've seen of him" Blaine said although was shocked that he had said that, after accusing him of cheating on Adam he didn't want to make the same mistake. He knew Kurt loved him he had proposed for God's sake. He glanced at Kurts face noticing his shocked and hurt look "I'm sorry I didn't mean that Kurt I know you wouldn't…." Blaine started but was soon interrupted.

"God Blaine what is wrong with you. yes Chandelier was a mistake but it never went further then texting and  then you accuse me of cheating on Adam and Now Elliot it's like you don't want me to be friends with any gay guy." Kurt said angry he had never felt so hurt.

"Kurt I don't know why I said that?" Blaine said tears forming in his eyes.

"I do, you feel vulnerable because you nearly cheated you were ready to go some strangers house and have sex, sure you didn't but you were close to closer then I have ever been to cheating like that. I should be the one worried that your going to cheat, I haven't tried to push you away From Sam since he came out. and told you Sebastian had changed cause I started to forgive him and wanted you to have your friends. I proposed to you for gods sake shouldn't that prove how much I love you how much I want to be with you and only you." Kurt yelled angry and upset

"I know and I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed my own insecurities onto you" Blaine says hopeful.

"No you shouldn't have and you know right now, I wish I could just forget about you and your believes that I could cheat, you should know me better by now." Kurt says as he hung up...

"Kurt" Blaine says noticing him leave. Blaine had messed up and now he was scared that he had lost Kurt for saying something so Stupid.

Kurt closed the computer screen annoyed that Blaine had thought He was capable of that even after Proposing He loved him and maybe Blaine didn't see that anymore. He laid over on his bed before starting to sing:

_They pass me by, all of those great romances_   
_It's as if you're robbing me of my rightful chances_   
_My picture clear, everything seemed so easy_   
_And so I dealt you the blow, one of us had to go_   
_Now it's different, I want you to know..._   
  
_One of us is crying, one of us is lying_   
_In his lonely bed_   
_Staring at the ceiling_   
_Wishing she was somewhere else instead_   
As Kurt finished the verse Over in Lima Blaine was also singing feeling broken and stupid at what had been said

_One of us is lonely, one of us is only_   
_Waiting for a call_   
_Sorry for himself, feeling stupid, feeling small_   
_Wishing he had never left at all_   
kurt continued walking to get ice cream as he sung ignoring anyone trying to talk to him as. He sung

_I saw myself as a concealed attraction_   
_I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action_   
_Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving_   
_That's how I started the show, one of us had to go_   
_Now I've changed and I want you to know_   
Blaine joined in looking though pictures of him and Kurt hoping he hadn't messed up completely and that Kurt would forgive him

_One of us is crying, one of us is lying_   
_In his lonely bed_   
_Staring at the ceiling_   
_Wishing she was somewhere else instead_   
_One of us is lonely, one of us is only_   
_Waiting for a call_   
_Sorry for herself, feeling stupid, feeling small_   
_Wishing she had never left at all_   
_Never left at all_   
_Staring at the ceiling_   
_Wishing she was somewhere else instead_   
As they both finished singing they both looked at pictures of the other crying trying to work out what was happening

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some Angst here cause everything can't be perfect. They will be okay just in time. Blaine is vunrable about his almost cheating so jumps to conclusions. I'm saying Rachel and Santana stuff didn't happen as Rachel will be involved in the next episode in a comforting way and isn't really in the comforting mood after this episode and also moved out so I'm just saying someone else is her understudy niot Santana
> 
> next up is Trio and Blaine feels down unsure of where he stands with Kurt, while a kurt is trying to figure out Blaine and How much they love each other and whether he messed up


	29. Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Trio hope you enjoy

 

Blaine was at his locker he wasn't sure what was happening anymore the only time he felt happy was in glee "so what's going on you haven't been yourself since Thursday" Sam asked concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it" Blaine apsaid closing his locker as they walked to Glee practice.

"Were Worried about you?" Tina says walking over.

"Me and Kurt had a fight and I messed up and he won't talk to me" Blaine admitted playing with the ring, He hadn't taken it off since he hoped they hadn't broken up

"What? but you two are perfect" Tina said shocked

"So you know that picture Becky showed us oh him And Elliot for some reason I listened to her and Accused Kurt Of cheating and he got mad and hasn't spoke to me since"

Sam gave a frown "you did that with Adam too " Sam sighed shaking his head

"I know and it's my fault I'm insecure cause I nearly cheated and I'm scared he will do the same" Blaine says as they walked into the choir room

"Tell him that" Tina said sitting down

"I've tried but he doesn't want to talk I'm Scared what if I've messed up and he never wants to talk to me again."

"Blaine don't think like that maybe he just needs some time" Blaine gave a nod sighing he could try again tonight and hope that Kurt would speak to him.

"You know what we could do that'll cheer you up Blaine" Sam though.

"What" Blaine asked with a shrug.

"Sneak into school and have a senior lock in it will be fun before Graduation " Sam suggested.

"I guess " Blaine said with a shrug it would be fun to break some rules and have some fun he felt like he needed fun what with everything going on with Kurt.

Meanwhile in New York Rachel had also noticed that Kurt hadn't been acting off he drew the curtain back "what's going on Kurt" she asked crossing her arms

"Privacy is for a reason" Kurt said his arms looking at her annoyed.

"Your just eating ice cream in fact that's all you've been doing for the past few days " Rachel asked going to sit with him "I'm worried about you Kurt"

"Blaine accused me of cheating on him agian." Kurt said simply "we got into a fight and I havnt spoke to him since."

Rachel sighed pulling her friend close "what happened?"

"You know how I was spending a lot of time with Elliot last week well he got jealous and I'm just pissed if that I can't have gay friends without him thinking I'm going to cheat in him" Kurt admitted "first Adam now Elliot does he really think that low of me"

Rachel sighed "I think he's scared that you've made a new life without him and he doesn't want to lose you. "

"He never will but I want him to trust that I love him maybe he doesn't love me as much as I thought " Kurt said shaking his head

"I think you need to talk to him tell him how you feel nothings going to be achieved by moping around" Rachel said

"I may have told him I wanted to forget him as I hung up" Kurt admitted

Rachel shook her head.

"I was upset but your right I cat avoid talking to him."

"I know I am and I hope it goes well" She said concerned as she left the room leaving the loft to allow them to talk Privately

Kurt grabbed his phone. Thinking about what he wanted to say.

Blaine was walking down the corridor looking for Sam and Tina when he heard his phone ring seeing it was kurt his eyes shit up answering "Kurt I'm so sorry I messed up I love you " Blaine said not letting Kurt talk.

"I know and I wish I understood what was happening but I need to talk to you" Kurt said softly smiling at his voice

"Yeah we do that's why I've been trying to talk to you" Blaine said concered and scared

"I know but if I'm honest I wanted to Avoid you cause I was upset and angry with you" Kurt told him "I felt as if you were trying to control my friends and couldn't trust me" Kurt explained

"I know and I was just pushing my own fears onto you" Blaine admitted wanting to explain everything "Kurt are we broken up I was scared as you hung up so suddenly and haven't spoken to me in days" He asked his voice wavering of nerves

"No I'm sorry I let you think that however I do think this needs to be sorted in person, I'm coming to LA for nationals so text me the address you'll be staying in for nationals and we can talk before hand" Kurt explained in person he would be able to understand what was happening better. Blaine smiled hopeful "I will " He said in a soft whisper as they both hung up. Maybe things would turn out to be okay he thought as he went to find Sam and Tina feeling happier then he had been.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so things are getting better. Sam and Tina didn't kiss in my version but the rest of tech night went the Same next up is City of Angels. Kurt and Blaine talk before sectionals but does this affect the performance at all


	30. City of Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm sorry I havnt been around and its been over 5 months since the last update but I was busy with Uni. I also somewhat Lost while I was writing stuff in season 6 since I had changed from what I originally planned and got stuck ut im back now to hopefully finish this
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so here we are with City of Angels I know kurt wasn't at Nationals but I don't remember the reason and though I should have him there.

 

Kurt hadn't told his dad that he would be at Nationals so we're both surprised seeing each other. Kurt explained that he wanted to be there for everyone and also said that he and Blaine needed to talk but didn't explain about the argument.

"I'm outside" Kurt texted.

Blaine had just sorted his bags out when he headed outside giving Kurt a small smile "hey" Kurt smiled giving him a small hug "we both have stuff to say so Can I start?" Kurt asked with a frown to which Blaine nodded "I love you Blaine and I though you knew that I though you understood that I don't want anyone else" Kurt said giving a small pause before continuing. "My life I've never had many friends but I don't want my fiancé to worry every time I meet someone who just so happens to be gay that I'm going to cheat because I put a ring on the only man I want to be with" Kurt says simply giving him a nod.

"These three weeks have been the worst without talking to you and it's made me understand how much I love you but this past year has been scary, I've put my own scares of when I nearly cheated onto you so that I could feel better about myself and think just for a moment that you weren't perfect but you are Perfect Kurt" Blaine says softly holding his hand out hoping Kurt would take it which he did "when we met you needed my protection and I loved that feeling but you don't need me anymore." Blaine started looking down at the floor at his feet.

"I will always need you just because I'm not being Bullied anymore doesn't mean I don't need you." Kurt said rubbing his hand.

"I'm also insecure because you have this new Life in New York and your so much further than me you have new Friends, Your at NYADA and your starting your own band and I just feel like I'm not needed in your life anymore." Blaine admitted starting to break down

"you will always be needed in my life, you are the love of my life" Kurt says kissing his hand.

"It's not just that I'm scared one day you'll wake up and realize that you don't love me anymore and maybe I've been pushing myself away ready for when you do." Blaine admitted letting all his emotions out.

"Never, I'm always going to love you if you ever feel like this again talk to m e cause I can't stand being apart"

Blaine gives a nod "thank you for forgiving me." Blaine says.

"Just don't hold your emotions inside. If your going to be my husband one day we need to be able to talk about this sort of thing" Kurt said softly.

"I know" Blaine nodded

Kurt gave him a small kiss on the lips "come on let's get you ready to win." He grinned heading back inside

Kurt went to sit with Mercades and his Dad and Carol as the show started the others were good especially throat explosion but believed that they would be able to do it that they would be able to win. But as the New directions started singing he realised they were singing for Finn and it made him tear up slightly giving a nod looking up thinking of Finn however as the results were announced he sighed seeing how Sad Blaine and everyone looked so decided he would go back to Lima with them after.

Kurt walked over to Blaine giving him a hug "are you okay?" Kurt asked concerned

"I will be, I just just really wanted to win considering it was my last year here" Blaine said softly as Kurt took his hand.

"Someone once told me when I thought we had lost that I had still won because we got each other out of it and I feel like this year in a way is the same."

Blaine gave a small smile remembering how he had told them that after they lost Reginals "I guess so" Blaine nodded smiling at Kurt "we wanted to do it for Finn"

"You did. he would have been proud of you" Kurt said with a small sigh thinking of Finn.

 

** So that was it for City Of Angels I know I used parts of Tested in this for them making up but that's cause tested Will be a very different episode from the show. Next up is 100 and expect it to be short since I didn't really know what to add **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it for City Of Angels I know I used parts of Tested in this for them making up but that's cause tested Will be a very different episode from the show. Next up is 100 and expect it to be short since I didn't really know what to add


End file.
